Let's be friends
by 0ABC1
Summary: What if Gohan was able to save Zangya before she was killed by Bojack? How will this change affect both fighters? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! as promised, here is the first chapter to the Gohan/Zangya fic. Just like my other fic, I'm hoping I can upload a chapter weakly but no promises since anything could happen. Reviews are always appreciated and if anyone has any ideas on how this story could be better, feel free to let me know by review or pm. Thanks and hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Let's be friends."_

* * *

Everyone at the Intergalactic space tournament including Chi Chi and Bulma were horrified of the events that were transpiring. What should've been a fun tournament quickly became a fight for survival. Chi Chi and Bulma were more worried about their sons who were in the middle of this altercation and ever since Hercule took down the transmission, nobody knows what's been going on out there.

"You can do it boys" whispered Bulma mostly to herself as all she could do was hope for the best.

* * *

Outside of the arena, the ground began to shake violently as Gohan ascended above the first level of super-saiyin. Bojack grew worried as he felt the teens power rise more and more. "Bujin, Bito" he said signaling them to restrain him.

The two Hera's appeared opposite of one another with Gohan between them. With smirks they began using their psycho thread technique, but were surprised when they realized that it was ineffective. They rushed to attack him, but with one swift kick and mighty blow, they were both quickly obliterated.

With a serious expression, Gohan looked to the two remaining Hera's. He could see the fear in the female Hera as her look gave it away, but his attention was focused on Bojack who still had a smirk as he moved behind her.

Gohan quickly realized what the space pirate was planning and immediately phased out of view.

Bojack, as a way to surprise the teen, pushed the Hera and followed it with a powerful blast that would certainly kill her.

Zangya had no time to react or even think about what was happening. She could feel the heat of an energy blast behind her and for a moment, everything went blank. She gently opened her eyes and found herself being held by the same boy that she was trying to kill mere minutes ago. She wanted to break away from his arms, but immediately felt a burning sensation in her back. To her surprise, she was gently put down on the ground as the young warrior turned to the being that nearly killed her.

"Coward, you were willing to kill your own just to get what you want?" asked Gohan, angry that such an act was made.

Bojack laughed at his question, "She's worthless anyway" with that said, he powered up to his super hera form and fired another blast. To his satisfaction, his attack hit his target, but he was shocked when the smoke cleared out revealing the boy unharmed. "I will kill you!" he screamed as he sped towards him.

Gohan not concerned remained in his position, and when the tyrant was close enough he punched him penetrating his abdomen.

Bojack's spine began to shiver as he could feel the end. "You fool! Any last words before you die?" he focused his remaining energy into his ultimate attack and prepared to fire.

"Actually Bojack, there is one word that comes to mind." He cupped his hands to his lower side and a blue aurora began forming, "kame-hame-HAAAA!" he fired his blast which engulfed the space pirate's attack with ease and finished him off in the process.

* * *

Lightning and thunder rained down on the island. Zangya witnessed the boy kill bojack, the person she feared her entire life. Her heart began to race as she realized that she was the last remaining Hera. She noticed that he powered down and fell to the ground once it was over. She knew that he was in no shape to harm her at the moment, but she couldn't say the same thing for his friends who would arrive at any minute and kill her as well. She took this opportunity to fly away as far from the island as she could. She had no idea where she was going, but all she knew was that she needed to get away before she met the same fate as the rest.

* * *

Gohan woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. He noticed that nearly his whole body was bandaged.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Gohan turned and smiled when he saw that the voice came from his mother.

"How are you feeling?"

"Little soar, but relieved that its over."

Chi Chi smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that you and Trunks are ok."

He turned to the side and saw Trunks who was also in a hospital bed and everyone else sitting in a chair. He could sense Vegeta and Piccolo outside. He was about to comment on their situation, when Krillin grabbed everyone attention and turned towards the t.v where the news was talking about the attack.

 _"We are here at Battle Island where just this morning a tragedy had taken place when five terrorists who were not the intergalactic fighters, attacked the finalists. Despite the massive destruction to this island, only eight lives were lost. No footage of the end of the battle was recovered but to our knowledge, it has been revealed that today's menace was stopped by none other than the savior himself, Mr. Satan who was also in attendance. We will now take you to the press conference that was held today about the recent menace._

 _The image on the screen changed to a press conference that was being held by the sponsor of the tournament, chief officer, and Hercule himself. In the background, everyone could hear the chants of a crowd screaming, "Mr. Satan!" over and over. One of the reporters stood up, "First of all Mr. Satan, I would like to personally thank you for saving us from those tyrants. With that said my question is 'how did you defeat those terrorists?"_

 _Hercule immediately started laughing, "It was easy actually, one dynamite kick to their leader and then the rest tried to run in fear. Of course they didn't get far."_

 _Hearing this, the crowd went wild as they shouted his name louder than ever._

 _Another reporter stood up, "Mr. Satan, is it safe to say that we'll never see any of those attackers again?"_

" _Hear me when I say this" began Hercule, "I guarantee you that no one will ever see those weakling again."_

 _The final reporter stood up, "is there any news on the finalists that were a part of this tournament?"_

 _The chief officer decided to answer this question, "unfortunately one of the finalist died during the attack, but the other three were safely taken to the hospital and are expected to make a full recovery."_

 _Hercule, letting everything go to his head decided to add to this statement, "those three fighters were lucky that I made it there in time, I'll be expecting a 'thank you' from them soon._

 _The crowd continued to chant for their hero, and Mr. Cash took this moment to speak, "well I believe I speak for everyone when I say 'thank you for saving us yet again.' In gratitude for such heroic deed and since the tournament was never completed. It would be an honor if you accepted the money." As soon as he said that, two ladies brought a huge check and Hercule's jaw dropped after seeing all those zeroes on it._

 _After a few seconds of daydreaming with the money, Hercule regained his composure, "well if it will make everyone happy then I will accept it."_

 _For the third time, the crowd erupted as Hercule took the check and began posing for the camera._

 _"And there you have it folks-"_ began the reporter on the screen, but was quickly silenced when Chi Chi threw a cup at the t.v completely shattering the screen. Everyone turned to her and saw that she had a look of disgust.

"My son nearly died facing those aliens, and this bafoon takes all the credit?"

"Easy there Chi Chi" began Bulma, "Isn't it beneficial that he takes the attention from us?"

"yea, but to outright expect a 'thank you' from my son when he was the one who saved his life?"

"Mom?..." said Gohan getting her mother's alongside everyone else's attention. "Is it true that every one of them died?"

Chi Chi looked at him confused, "Of course, Trunks killed one of them and you got rid of the rest."

After a few moments of silence, Krillin was the one to ask, "you did kill all of them right?"

Gohan remained silent for a moment, "I don't know…" he finally answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Chi Chi

"I know I killed Bojack and two of his goons, but I remember he was about to kill one of his own by using her as a distraction to hit me, which would have killed her in the process."

"You saved her?" asked Bulma.

"I think I did" responded Gohan.

Now Tien was the one to talk, "so if you didn't kill her and none of us saw her than that means that she must've fled the scene."

"So you're telling me that one of them is still out there?" asked Trunks.

"We have to find her" commented Yamcha.

Gohan, seeing them in agreement decided to intervene, "guys, I doubt she will do anything. I remember the look she had before all of that happened. She was terrified."

"Even if that's the case, we still have to find her. We can't take any chances" responded Tien.

Everyone agreed that they needed to at least find her and know that she was going to be harmless.

* * *

Outside of South City, Zangya landed on a hilltop. She looked down on the city and took in the bright lights, streets, and buildings. Everywhere she turned to there was a multitude of people. She hoped that hiding in the middle of an insanely populated city would mask her ki signature. She descended into the middle of a dark alley where she couldn't be seen. She took a deep breath and joined the multitude of people.

Every now and then, she would catch someone staring at her which made her nervous that maybe they would recognize her from the earlier attack. To her fear, at that moment she saw a crowd ahead looking at a few televisions that were behind a glass window. She was more nervous than ever when she saw that all the t.v's were on the same channel which was the news station who were talking about the attack. If an image of her was shown she would be done for. The crowd watched as images of the damage that was made were being shown. What caught her attention though, was when the reporter went to a press conference and a man who she hadn't seen was taking all the credit. For a moment, she could feel her blood boil when that man claimed that he single handedly took them down with ease. She decided to continue walking as it became evident that they didn't have any pictures of the fight. If she was going to hide out over here, she was going to have to do what everyone else does. She sighed and began looking for a place in the city to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my fic, it really means a lot. I also wanted to comment on some of the reviews I received for the first chapter._

 _In regards to Hercule, I understand why some of you thought that I might have been bashing on him, but that is not the case. I am one of those people that like to think ahead storywise. So when I had Hercule do what he did, it was with the intentions that it would be a part of a bigger story. I actually like "The Champ" so I would never purposely bash on him without a reason._

 ** _Wolfgamer:_** _I agree with you, I know that Gohan/Zangya can be a difficult pairing so I plan on taking this story slowly and not rush into any events without proper buildup._

 ** _X3runner:_** _I'm not entirely sure when they're going to meet again at this moment. I was thinking about the next chapter, but like I said, I don't want to rush into any events so I'm still debating. In regards to Zangya's reaction, if she is afraid she will_ _definitely try not to show it._

 ** _Guest:_** _I have no intentions of having Zangya be a damsel in distress._

 _With that out of the way now, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

"Alright kid, once you feel it's ready, fire" instructed Piccolo as he observed his pupil focus on the task at hand.

Gohan had his index and middle finger to his forehead and focused as much energy as he could. As soon as he felt it was strong enough, he extended his arm and aimed it at a boulder ahead. The beam instantly fired from his fingertips and with great speed, it destroyed its target with ease.

"Very good" praised the Namekian.

The 13-year-old smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Piccolo."

"No problem but remember, the Special Beam Canon is a very complicated technique that requires plenty of concentration. One mistake and it could cost you heavily."

Gohan dropped to the ground and sat crossed-legged. He took a much needed deep breath, "wow, learning a new move can be exhausting."

Piccolo joined him and sat across from him, "You'll get used to it. By the way, how are your studies coming along?" he asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good" responded the demi-saiyan. "Although I'm pretty surprised that my mother hasn't found out about my training yet. Don't get me wrong I'm happy she hasn't."

"You know you're going to have to tell her one of these days?"

"Yea I know, but she's been too busy with Goten that I haven't found an opportunity to tell her."

The Namekian nodded and shifted into a lotus position to which his student followed. They both knew it was time to meditate.

* * *

After an hour, the two took a deep breath and slowly opened their eyes.

"Well, I should probably get going now" informed Gohan. "If I don't get home soon mom might wonder where I am."

The two stood up, "Alright kid, next time we'll continue practicing the technique and even work a little on improving your super-saiyan 2 transformation" responded Piccolo.

Upon hearing that, Gohan grinned, "Awesome, I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face when he see's how powerful I've become."

"I heard Vegeta has been training non-stop to achieve your transformation. Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone besides you ever since that day we agreed to stop looking for the space pirate."

"You mean the Hera?" corrected Piccolo.

"Yea" answered Gohan sheepishly. "It's weird that between all of us, we never found her."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Who say's I never found her?"

Gohan looked at him with confusion, "You know where she is?"

"She's been living in South City for the past 7 months" calmly answered the Namekian.

"But why didn't you tell any of us if you knew where she was this whole time?"

"Think about it, If Vegeta or anybody else knew where she's been hiding, they wouldn't have hesitated to go to South City and kill her."

Gohan thought about it for a moment and eventually agreed.

"I've been keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything dirty. I wanted to see if she could change now that she was the only survivor from the group of assassins that showed up during the tournament."

"Has she harmed anyone?"

Piccolo shook his head in response which caused Gohan to slightly smile.

"Then maybe she's different now..."

"Very unlikely. Odds are she probably just doesn't want to attract any unwanted attention."

The demi-saiyan sighed, "You're probably right. Still, she was pretty tough back then. I wouldn't mind a spar with her."

Piccolo lightly chuckled, "You're starting to sound like your father."

"Yea, well I'm going to head off now. Same time next week?"

"Sure kid, see you then."

With that said, Gohan waved to his teacher and took off to the skies in the direction of Mt. Paozu where he and his family lived.

* * *

In a remote island several miles away from South City, the Hera was shadow sparring like she did most mornings. For roughly 4 months now, Zangya had been coming to this island to train and get stronger. Since she was limited to how much power she could use, she had decided to work on improving her fighting style and warrior instincts.

She was very satisfied by how much stronger and faster she had become lately. She knows that she can't hide forever from them; nor does she want to anyway, but next time she see's them, she won't be that same girl that needed to be saved out of pity. A few sessions later, she could feel her body tense and nearly all of her muscles ache from the sparring so she decided to call it a day and head home.

* * *

As always, she descended into a dark alley where nobody could see her. It was midday and the streets were crowded as usual during this time. The Hera looked around to see the events and promotions that were being displayed on large screens all over the city.

One particular announcement caught her full attention. It was about the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament that will take place in a few weeks.

 _'How intriguing'_ she thought. She had to admit that she was interested in a few fights that could possibly prove to what extent her training paid off. Her interest only grew when she saw that the winner of the previous tournament was entering and he was none other than the man who claimed to had beaten her and her former gang 7 months ago. For a moment, she felt like her decision had been made up when the screen showed the 10,000,000 zeni reward that goes to the winner.

Then she figured that such a big event would no doubt be broadcasted live, and if one of the warriors that fought her back then sees her there, it wouldn't be long until they all came knocking on her door. She eventually decided to forget about it and keep walking.

Within minutes, she was now a few streets away from her apartment. She was debating whether she wanted to cook dinner or just order a pizza, but as she was thinking, she heard the screams of a woman nearby.

"Help!" Screamed the women who Zangya identified to be Megan, a young woman who lived close to her place. "You!" She yelled as she pointed to the Hera. "Please don't let him leave, he stole my purse" she begged as she had to stop and gather her breath.

The theft, who looked like a boy no older than 20 began to slow down as he got closer to the blue-skinned female. He didn't want to be surprised in case she tried something. To his satisfaction, she just rolled her eyes and stepped aside and allowed him to pass without any difficulty. He showed her a confident smirk when he ran passed her and continued his away.

Zangya ignored the look on the boy's face and was about to continue walking when Megan stopped in front of her.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" She asked furiously.

The Hera clearly looked annoyed, "Do I look like a vigilante to you or what?" She asked rhetorically. "If you want someone to help you, call the cops. I honestly couldn't care less about you or your problems."

Megan was livid. She wanted to slap her but knew she was right and she needed to call the cops immediately. She gave her a final glare before turning around and heading to her apartment so she could contact the police since her phone was taken with the purse.

Zangya just smirked and kept walking to her apartment.

* * *

Once she arrived, she couldn't help but look around her apartment and remember the WMAT announcement she saw earlier. She really felt that she barely had enough space as her apartment consisted of one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small living room and kitchen. _'_

 _'A bigger home would be nice'_ she thought to herself. She tried to put her thoughts behind her as she grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, she emerged from her shower and reached for a towel. As she was drying herself, her eyes shifted to the mirror in front of her. For the past several weeks, she had noticed how different she was now mentally than what she was months ago.

She slowly turned around to get a look at the nasty looking scar that nearly covered her whole back. She clearly remembered the day she got that burn like it was only yesterday. She received it when she was betrayed by Bojack who nearly killed her when he fired a blast of ki that was also destined for the demi-saiyan.

Zangya frowned every time she remembered that moment. Although she was grateful to the boy for saving her that night, that memory also served as a reminder of how pathetic she used to be. Something she vowed never to be again. After months of training, she felt more powerful than ever which will only improve the day she finally powers up.

She would've loved to one day have Bojack in front of her so she could painfully break every bone in his body. Never again would she be afraid of anyone, no matter how strong they were.

Her thoughts then shifted to the fighters that defeated them. She recalled how strong they were, especially the youngest one who saved her that night. Ever since the Intergalactic Space Tournament, she had been hiding in South City to avoid them.

"Not anymore," she said to herself as in that moment she made up her mind to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament. After all, there were too many benefits for entering and winning it to simply pass up.

* * *

 _A/N: remember, reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have and suggestions or ideas on how I can improve this story, feel free to let me know in the review section or pm me. Gracias._

 _Oh and just to avoid confusion, the reason why Zangya doesn't power up is because when she does, the z-gang will be able to sense her and know where she is._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been longer than I hoped, but College has been rough with final exams. Fortunately, I'm done with the semester so now I'm able to focus more on "Let's Be Friend's" and "Shattered Future." I wanted to thank everyone for the tremendous support I've had for this fic. I honestly never expected this story to have this many followers, views, and favorites this early, and it's all thanks to every one of you. I'll honestly do my best to give you guys an exciting story that everyone can enjoy. Remember if you have any ideas or suggestions on how this story can be better, you're more than welcome to let me know in the comment section or pm me.**_

 _ **Now about this chapter, it's going to be shorter than what I'm used to but that's because the next chapter is going to start the WMAT since I'm not a huge fan of unnecessary fillers. A few people asked if Gohan is going to enter the tournament and although I was debating it at first; Ultimately, I decided against it because I want this story to be as realistic as possible and I don't think Gohan would've been interested in joining since he doesn't know that Zangya is entering. Now that I've kept you waiting long enough, I present to you the third chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 3

 _'Zangya was walking back to her place. It was late and not a single person was out on the streets. For some reason, the night was very foggy and at times it would complicate her vision._

 _As she kept walking, she had an odd feeling like she was being watched from somewhere. She tried to shrug it off, but that quickly changed when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around, but couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" she asked loudly._

 _In that moment, she heard something heading her way. She turned to the direction and noticed a blue glow. To the Hera's surprise, the glow turned out to be an energy blast that was mere milliseconds from colliding with her. Fortunately, she was able to react just in time before the blast engulfed her. With anger, the warrior tightened her fists and demanded the attacker to show himself._

 _Moments later, she could hear a familiar voice but couldn't make out where it was coming from._

" _So… you've been hiding in South City this whole time?"_

 _Zangya turned in every direction searching to where the voice came from, but the heavy fog was preventing her from locating it. Remembering the last time she experienced an attack that involved a blue glow, caused a shiver to go through her spine, 'He couldn't have found me…' she thought. "Where are you?!" she screamed._

" _Behind you" responded the familiar voice._

 _She quickly turned around to face him but instead fell knees to the ground after receiving a blow to her gut which knocked the wind out of her. When she was finally able to gather her breath, she looked up and her face paled when she saw the image of the same boy that killed Bojack, Bujin, and Bido. "W-what do you want?" she asked._

" _Gohan kneeled to her level and smirked, "To finish what I started months ago."_

 _In an attempt to surprise him, Zangya immediately tightened her fist as it formed a white aurora and swung to try and connect with his jaw, but he phased out of view. She quickly stood up and got into her fighting stance, "You're delusional if you think I'm just going to let you kill me without a fight." For the first time since the tournament, she was going to power up to her max strength. She smirked in confidence, "I'm far stronger than what I was months ago" and with that said, she began powering up._

 _To her horror, her max power was much weaker than she would have ever thought. It was nothing compared to the demi-saiyan's power. "This can't be all of it," she said to herself._

" _Is someone a little disappointed?" mocked the child as he remained hidden within the fog._

 _Zangya's heart started racing. The boy already said he wanted to kill her and she was practically blind and defenseless to prevent it now. 'Not like this' she thought. 4 months training and she doesn't even come close to the power she needs to defend her life._

" _Look at you…." Said Gohan as he slowly appeared. "Several months with no consequences to what you or your group did back at the island. They paid the ultimate price, and now you pay it as well." He slowly began rising as the fog began clearing up._

 _Zangya was horrified when she realized that she wasn't in South City anymore. Instead, she was somewhere dark and mysterious… a wasteland where she was struggling to even breath. "Where am I?" she asked in fear._

" _Your new home" responded Gohan from above. "This is where people like you belong… to wonder this Hell alone for all of eternity!"_

 _The Hera couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to run away and get as far away as possible from the saiyan, but she was completely immobile. Her heart felt like it was pounding uncontrollably as she realized that he was getting in the same pose he did when he killed Bojack._

" _Kame… Hame…"_

 _Zangya's mind screamed for her to run, but her body was unresponsive._

" _HAAAA!" shouted Gohan as the blue energy wave fired and headed towards the Hera._

She stood defenseless as she watched the blast get closer and closer. "No… No…"'

* * *

"NOOOO!" screamed the Hera as she violently stood up from her bed. Panting, she turned to her side and noticed that her alarm clock showed that it was 3:20 a.m. She began turning in every direction praying that she was far away from that place as possible. Feeling the cold sweat on her forehead, she decided to get up and grab a drink from the kitchen to help her calm down.

As she was preparing her Valerian tea, she gradually looked herself in a nearby mirror.

 **' _Several months with no consequences to what you or your group did back at the island. They paid the ultimate price, and now you pay it as well."_**

She could not stop thinking about that sentence. "It was just a dream," she told herself. As she was observing herself in the mirror, she suddenly saw images of the other four Hera's laughing… at her. In frustration, she shattered the mirror into several pieces cutting her hand in the process. With the pieces that remained on the frame, Zangya continued to see Bojack and the rest mocking her for being weak and afraid. She grabbed the frame and slammed it to the floor as she could not stand the images of her past.

Never has she considered the possibility that she may not be as strong as she thought. For four months she'd been training to her limits, she just assumed that when she went all out, she would be far more powerful than even the boy himself. Zangya sighed, just yesterday she felt determined to face anybody and now she was practically having second thoughts.

'No. I need to do this" she thought to herself "I can't be afraid." The thought frustrated the Hera as she remembered how terrified she was in her dream. So scared that she was unable to even move out of the Kamehameha wave.

In that moment, she took a deep breath and decided to forget about the dream as she finished preparing her tea. Once she finished the cup, she headed back to her room where she laid in her bed until finally, she was able to go back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that's it for this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask anytime. The next chapter should not take as long as this one, but I'll have it out as soon as it's ready. Comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Take care and till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 4 of this story. Thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews you had for the last chapter._

 _ **X3runner:** It won't be long before Gohan and Zangya meet again that's for sure._

 _ **Guest:** That would be a safe bet, but I haven't really thought about it that much since there's still plenty of stories to tell before I get to that arc. I might even try something new, and have Zangya meet Bojack a different way. It will be interesting when they come face-to-face._

 _ **Guest:** I'm going to try not to. I want to make this story as realistic as possible. Thank you so much for the advice._

 _ **Guest:** Awesome idea! This will really help to advance the story. Thank you for the info, and although Gohan does technically abandon the ss route in the show, that's still a while away and anything could happen._

 _Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. If you have any other idea or suggestion on how I can make this story better, feel free to let me know. Now, I present to you chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 4

"HELLO EVERYONE! and welcome to the WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" introduced the announcer to the multitude of people who were wildly cheering in the crowds. "Just a quick reminder that registration will be open in approximately one hour for any fighter that is interested in being a part of this global event. All registered fighters are to report to the waiting area in three hours to begin the preliminaries. The tournament will start as soon as the brackets have been set up.

In the meantime, there are plenty of activities and restaurants outside of the arena that anyone can try. I hope that everyone has a good time and I'll see you soon" with that said, the announcer waved one final time before stepping outside of the arena. The crowd cheered louder than ever as everyone was excited about the action that was to come.

* * *

Outside of the arena, Zangya was walking around observing all types of activities that were taking place around her. She couldn't deny how fascinated she was by the variety of styles and traditions that were implemented in each activity.

Admittedly, such activities also made her feel quite uncomfortable since she's not used to these type of events. As she kept walking, she passed by a small restaurant that was selling 'Donburi' one of her favorite dishes.

She debated whether or not to get some before registering. Eventually, she decided to register first and get that out of the way before grabbing something to eat. As she turned to walk away, a little girl accidentally bumped into her. To make matters worst, the girl had an opened soda can that spilled all over the Hera's outfit.

Zangya was completely livid of what just happened, "Why don't you watch where you're going you brat."

The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I-I honestly didn't see you there."

"Don't just stand there, go get me something to clean this" demanded Zangya.

The girl did as she was told and handed her some napkins to use, "Honest, I was just wal-"

"Be quiet" ordered the Hera as she angrily did her best to wipe the stain off of her outfit.

"What's going on here?" asked another girl with black pigtails. She saw the frightened look on her best friend's expression, "Erasa what happened?"

"I accidentally spilled my soda on her" responded the blonde girl. "I apologized and everything, but she's still mad at me."

Videl turned to Zangya who was still focused on cleaning the stain. "What's your problem?" she asked. "It's just a stain."

The Hera stopped what she was doing and looked at her angrily, "Just who do you think you are… this is none of your business."

The pig-tailed girl matched her look of anger, "My name is Videl Satan and it is my business because Erasa is my best friend and anything that affects her, affects me?"

Zangya could not believe that she was arguing with a child. "If it wasn't because I want to enter this tournament, I wouldn't have any problem putting a brat like you in your place."

"I'm not afraid of people like you" responded Videl. "I am more than capable of holding my own. If you haven't realized it, my father is the one and only Hercule Satan."

The Hera was actually surprised when she heard this, "Hercule Satan? The one who defeated the fighter known as Cell?"

Videl's confidence grew once she saw the surprised look on her face, but that quickly changed when she noticed her smirk, "What's so funny?" she asked with an intense look.

"I pity you" responded Zangya. "Having a weakling for a father."

Videl's blood began to boil at the fighter's accusation, "How dare you say such a lie like that?"

Before Zangya could give a response, an announcement sounded throughout the whole island. **"Attention fighters, registration is now open. Please come to the front desk to sign up for the tournament. I repeat, please come to the front desk to register for the tournament, Thank you."**

"Well I would love to continue arguing with you, but I have more important things to do" she turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" shouted the 13-year-old.

"Let her go" pleaded Erasa as she grabbed her best friend's arm.

Videl was completely frustrated with what the women said, _'My dad will teach her'_ she thought.

* * *

As the Hera arrived, she realized there was a long line of people waiting to sign up for the tournament. At the end of the line, there was a fighter that was semi-tall, very lean, and had ginger hair, "Is this where the line starts?" she asked him.

"It sure is" he responded. "The name is Brody by the way."

Zangya rolled her eyes, "Thanks but I wasn't really asking for your name."

"Mind if I ask why a pretty gal like you wants to enter this tournament?" asked Brody confidently.

"I actually do mind and that is none of your business."

The fighter's expression didn't falter, "Well I would hate for someone like me to have to permanently damage that pretty face of yours."

Zangya chuckled at how narrow-minded he is, "I'm guessing you must be one of those fighters that have more brawns than brains, am I right?"

"Ouch, that really hurt" he responded as he made a gesture by placing both hands on his chest. "Why don't you go sit with the rest of the crowd and cheer me on. Maybe after I win this tournament I can use the prize money to buy you dinner.

Zangya looked at him more seriously now, "Why don't you do yourself a favor and turn around before I snap every bone in your body."

"Pretty confident aren't you?" he asked. "Well maybe after I win, you'll change your mind" and with that said, he turned around and left the Hera alone.

Approximately one hour later, Zangya had gotten to the middle of the line. She was somewhat frustrated at how long this process was taking. All of the sudden, everyone turned to the left and started cheering. Zangya too turned to where they were looking at. She immediately knew what the whole commotion was about.

"Please make way for the champ" ordered one of the four bodyguards.

The fighter in the front of the line immediately stepped back so Hercule could cut in front of him. Upon that, a few people within the line started murmuring, but overall everyone was still cheering. At this point, Zangya was highly itching to fight him later.

As soon as he registered, he turned around and posed with his belt, "Good luck to all of you and I hope someone here can at least give me a decent fight." He turned towards the exit and started walking away.

After another half an hour of waiting, Zangya was finally able to register for the tournament.

"Preliminaries will begin in approximately one hour. Make sure to report to the waiting area when called. Good luck."

Zangya nodded and walked away. She wanted to go ahead and get some of that 'donburi' from that restaurant earlier before the fights begin.

* * *

Two hours later, all of the registered fighters had gathered in the waiting area as they waited for further instructions.

"Welcome everyone," greeted one of the workers. "Alright, this year we're going to be separating each of you into eleven groups to face off in battle royals. The winner of each group will advance to the next round. As you know, there are twelve spots on the brackets, but only eleven groups. That is because the current champion Hercule automatically qualifies for the next round. Best of luck to all of you and please come forward to receive your group number.

Everyone including Zangya did as they were told and received their group numbers. The Hera was given the number eight. She threw away the paper and stepped into the assigned ring.

As more fighters entered the ring, Zangya studied them all. Not one of the fighters looked to be a real challenge to her.

Hercule sat to spectate the battles that were about to begin. He recognized many faces as most of them entered the previous tournament. He wasn't too worried about losing his title this year. His biggest threat would probably be 'Draco,' a big muscular fighter who loved to bully his opponents into submission. An opponent he defeated in the finals of the previous tournament.

There was a referee outside of each ring. "Is everyone ready…? Then begin" and with that said, everyone started fighting. It wasn't long before one-by-one, fighters began to get tossed outside of the ring.

At first, Zangya just stayed isolated on one corner of the ring as everyone else battled. Soon, the first fighter charged at her. She simply just stepped aside and pushed him out with ease. Immediately after, another two fighters attacked her which quickly met the same fate. It wasn't long before the Hera was the last fighter standing in ring eight.

"And we have our second entrant into the next round." Announced the referee.

Hercule was surprised when he heard someone had already advanced to the next round. At first, he just stared at her in surprise, but soon he felt a sense of familiarity, "Have I seen her before?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered who she was and where he saw her. He could never forget one of the faces of the space pirates that threatened to conquer the planet. "i-i-its her…" he said to himself. "It can't be…" He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He was sure that she along with the rest of her group were dead. As he continued to stare at her, the Hera turned towards him and for a moment their eyes met.

Zangya smirked when she noticed the look of fear in his expression. 'No doubt he recognized me' she thought.

Hercule had no idea what he was going to do, "How am I going to get out of this now…?" he asked himself with a groan.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for the 4_ _th_ _chapter. Gohan will be returning in the next chapter if anybody was wondering._

 _Just in case some people got upset that I had Hercule show that arrogance that some people may think that I'm degrading him. I did some research and in episode 109, Hercule said something similar right after he scored a 137 on the punching machine._

 _Also, this week I should be updating an old fic that I've been wanting to continue for a while. The story is called 'I don't' if anybody would like to give it a try. I'm also thinking about publishing a new story. I've had plenty of free time lately thanks to the semester ending a few weeks ago; and during that time, I had a new idea for a fic. I love to write about uncommon pairings as I want to see if I can make them work in a unique and creative way. I'm thinking about writing a Gohan/Bulma story. I feel like I have a solid and interesting idea for this pairing but might involve the reader to have an open-mind. Anyways let me know if you would be interested in giving this idea a chance. Thank you and take care!_


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Be Friends Chapter 5

 _A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of this story. I know, its been a while since I updated, but I had plenty of reasons for it. The main one is that I wanted to take a break since I've been writing every day for the past few months and I don't want to get burnt out or develop writer's block. I did feel very rusty when writing this chapter, but hopefully, this chapter won't suffer because of it. Thank you for your patience and reviews._

 _ **X3runner-**_ _Gohan, Videl, and Erasa are both 13 currently. He was 11 when he defeated Cell, and 12 when he fought Bojack. Also, I'm glad that you like how I'm writing Zangya._

 _ **Guest-**_ _Thanks for the suggestion! It will be done._

 _Now I present to you chapter 5, enjoy._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It was morning in Mt. Paozu. Chi Chi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her oldest son. She turned to her youngest child who was playing with toy dinosaurs in his playpen. With a smile, she poured some miso soup in a rather large bowl and placed it on the dining room table. "Gohan! breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" responded the demi-saiyan from his room upstairs. Within a few moments, Gohan appeared from downstairs and walked into the kitchen with his morning assignments in hand. "I'm finished with my work" he mentioned.

Chi Chi dried her hands with a towel, "Did you have any problems with it?" she asked as she grabbed the assignments and began to check his work.

Gohan shook his head, "Not really. I did have some difficulty with the math assignment, but I feel that I did well."

"It looks like it too" responded Chi Chi.

"...Mom, I was wondering…" began Gohan. "Today is the World Martial Arts Tournament and I was hoping that maybe you could let me watch it…"

Chi Chi sighed as she placed the papers on the counter, "Honey, you know I don't like it when you associate yourself with violence."

"I know" responded the demi-saiyan. "But I've been doing so well in my work that I thought I could take a break."

Chi Chi nodded, she couldn't deny that Gohan has been working really hard lately and should rightfully earn a break every now and then. "I'll tell you what, I will check over your work and if I see that you did well, I will let you watch it."

Gohan smiled brightly, "Thanks, mom."

"Don't thank me yet" responded Chi Chi. "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Gohan obeyed and sat on his chair. He immediately grabbed a bowl of rice and started eating.

Chi Chi couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son eating his food with joy. She could feel a few butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Goten being just like him. With the death of Goku, she was very blessed to have Gohan who was very obedient and kind. _'He will be a great role model for his little brother'_ she thought.

* * *

Bulma landed her vehicle in front of the small house. She picked up Trunks who was in the backseat and proceeded to walk to the door.

Chi Chi was preparing a pot of tea when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door. She went to answer the door. A huge smile arose from her lips when she saw her best friend."Bulma," she said as she carefully hugged her. "Please come in."

With a smile, Bulma stepped inside and entered the living room. She gently placed Trunks in the baby pen as both he and Goten immediately lit up in excitement. Once the two were together, the two demi-saiyan's began playing with the dinosaurs.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Chi Chi as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Sure" responded Bulma as she sat at the kitchen table.

Chi Chi took out another cup and poured some tea in it. She picked up both cups and handed one to her. "So what brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"Well Trunks has been asking for both Gohan and Goten for a while now, and I thought today would be a perfect day to visit you." She turned to the two demi-saiyans who were happily playing and smiled, "So how's Gohan and Goten?"

Chi Chi took a sip of her tea, "They're both doing great" she answered. "...I almost forgot how tough it is is to raise a baby that is part alien. "

"Tell me about it" responded Bulma. "I've had zero help from Vegeta when it comes to raising Trunks. All he does is eat like a horse and train on that stupid gravity chamber dad created."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Everyday" responded the scientist with a frustrating sigh. "But I guess I can't really complain since I've always known what type of person he was, even before Trunks was conceived."

"Well lucky for me, Gohan has been a tremendous help. He has always taken care of Goten whenever I'm not able to, and Goten absolutely adores his older brother."

"That's great Chi Chi" responded Bulma. "Gohan has always been a good kid, I truly envy the girl who will be lucky enough to marry him."

"Well, he better get to it" responded Chi Chi as she took another sip of tea. "I can't wait for him to give me some grandbabies."

Bulma looked at her with a humorously puzzled look. "But Chi Chi, you do remember that Gohan is only 13 years old?"

Chi Chi scoffed, "Of course I know, but I was 20 years old when I had Gohan so I'm expecting at least one grandbaby by then.

Bulma rolled her eyes with a smile, "By the way, where is Gohan?"

"He went to the lake half an hour ago. He should be back any minute now."

The scientist nodded and turned back to where Goten and Trunks were playing.

* * *

Gohan was nearly home. He was carrying a giant fish on his shoulder for dinner later tonight. He was walking to the door when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Gohan!" yelled the Ox King as he was arriving at the small house.

"Grandad!" reacted Gohan as he dropped the fish and ran to where his grandfather had landed.

As soon as the Ox King stepped out of his vehicle, he was immediately embraced by his oldest grandson.

"It's good to see you Gohan."

"Same" responded the demi-saiyan as he let go of him. "It's been a while."

"I wish I could've come here more often, but I've been highly busy back at the Kingdom."

"It's ok, at least you came to visit today."

"And…" began the Ox King as he reached for something in his car. "I brought gifts for you and Goten."

Gohan's smile grew even wider when he saw the pile of presents his grandfather brought out.

"I see that Chi Chi has a visitor" commented the Ox King when he saw the other vehicle.

Gohan hadn't noticed the other vehicle, but he immediately recognized it, "It's Bulma!" he responded. "Come on in" he added as he ran to pick up the fish and take it inside.

The Ox King chuckled as he walked to the door with the presents.

* * *

"Mom, I'm back" greeted Gohan as he entered the house.

"Hi Gohan, " said Bulma as she saw the child walk in the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma" he replied as he placed the fish down.

The two kids immediately stood up excitedly, "Gohan!" they both shouted in happiness.

"Hey you two" responded Gohan as he walked towards them.

At that moment, the Ox King walked in, "Hi Chi Chi, may I come in?"

Chi Chi quickly lit up when she saw her father, "Dad! Of course you can."

The Ox King walked in and placed the presents on the living room couch. "Hi Bulma, how are you?"

"Good evening Ox King" responded Bulma with a smile. "I'm doing really good, how about you?"

"I'm doing good as well." He turned to Goten and Trunks who were playing with Gohan at the moment. "Oh my, just look at these boys," he said as he walked towards them. "May I carry him?" he asked referring to Goten.

"Of course" responded Gohan as he picked Goten up and handed him to his grandfather.

"My, how much you've grown" he commented as he received the demi-saiyan. "How old are you now?"

"Three" responded Goten as he raised three fingers.

"Has it really been that long?" he jokingly asked to which the youngest demi-saiyan playfully nodded.

Chi Chi smiled warmly at their interaction, but at that moment she remembered a deal she made. "Gohan, didn't you want to watch something today?"

Gohan immediately grinned when he realized what that implied, "You mean that I can watch the World Martial Arts Tournament?" he asked.

Chi Chi nodded, "Just remember that it's only for today and I expect you to resume your studies tomorrow morning."

The demi-saiyan ran to turn on the television. He turned to his grandad, "Come watch the tournament with me!"

The Ox King chuckled, "Alright I'm coming" he said as he placed Goten next to Trunks.

Gohan moved over so his grandfather could sit next to him.

 _"Who's ready to get this tournament started?!" asked the announcer in the center of the ring_

"Looks like the tournament is about to begin" commented the Ox King.

The announcer introduced the first two fighters and the tournament started once they began to fight.

"Awesome" mentioned the demi-saiyan as he was enjoying the skills that were being displayed. Within ten minutes, the first fighter was thrown out of the ring.

" _And we have our first fighter advancing! Give it up for Sky Dragon!"_

 _The crowd went wild as the fighter posed momentarily before walking out of the stage._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, do I have a real treat for you. Many years ago, we had our last female participant in this tournament. She went by the name of 'Anonymous.'_

The Ox King immediately recognized who the announcer was talking about. "Hey Chi Chi, there are talking about you."

"Really?" asked Chi Chi as she alongside Bulma turned to the t.v.

' _Unfortunately, she was eliminated in the semifinals by the eventual winner, Son Goku. Now, we have another female participating by advancing through the preliminaries in record time. From South City, a first-time participant, please welcome, Zangya!"_

The crowd immediately began cheering as The Hera walked to the stage.

In Mt. Paozu, Gohan and the two females were utterly shocked.

"It's her!" stated Chi Chi. "It's that girl from the Intergalactic Space Tournament."

Just like Bulma, Gohan was also speechless. _'What is she doing?'_ thought Gohan. He knew that she had been hiding in South City ever since he defeated her crew, but he never thought she would ever step out of hiding like this.

They watched as the Hera eliminated her opponent with ease and headed back to the waiting room.

" _And there you have it folks. Zangya will be advancing to the next round against Sky Dragon. Next up, we have…"_

* * *

Mountain Area

Tien was outside of his home training to get stronger. He was currently shadow sparring when he heard Chioutsu calling out to him.

"Tien! Come quick!" he shouted.

"What's going on?" asked the fighter.

"It's her! She's on the t.v!"

"Who?"

"The alien from the space tournament."

Not really believing him, Tien hurried inside to see it with his own eyes. He was surprised when he confirmed his best friend's statement. "You're right Chioutzu, it is her."

* * *

Kame Island

Master Roshi, Krillin, and 18 were in front of the t.v watching the WMAT when Zangya entered the ring.

"Is… is that her?" asked Krillin with a look of disbelief.

"I'm afraid so…" responded Master Roshi.

* * *

Capsule Corp.

"So… she finally showed her face after months of hiding," said the prince of all saiyans as he could feel a smirk forming on his lips. "How convenient."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and remember, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Thank you and till next time, take care._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story! Thanks to everyone for reading my last chapter and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed._

 ** _Guest:_** _Thanks for your suggestion, I'll definitely try to improve in that aspect._

 ** _Guest:_** _I completely agree with you! Gohan should have a very close relationship with Erasa, Videl, Lime, and Sharpener._

 _That is an absolutely awesome idea! I will definitely use it in this story. It make's a lot of sense and I can totally see that happening, Thank you._

 _In regards to Gohan and Zangya's relationship, They're both going to start as genuine friends. It won't be until Zangya and/or maybe Gohan feel some "jealousy" (Hint Hint) that things will actually start to take off._

 _A few people have asked me to rewrite the first chapter, and I'm definitely open to it someday._

 ** _Midnight Sin 009:_** _I'm with you on that, I've always felt like they wasted his character after the Cell saga._

 ** _Guest:_** _That's correct, Gohan was trained by Piccolo so he has the potential to be both a scholar and an intelligent fighter._

 ** _Guest:_** _I am currently writing a Gohan/Bulma fic. It's titled "Space Warped." Hopefully, you could check it out sometime._

 _Now I present to all of you, chapter 6 to this story! enjoy._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

The crowd erupted in cheers as yet another fight ended indicating that another fighter has advanced to the quarter-finals.

"And there we have it ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the announcer. "Give it up for Yamu!"

The fighter smirked arrogantly as the multitude of people went wild for him. He was highly confident that in this tournament, he was going to leave as the new champion. He waved one final time before stepping out of the ring and heading towards the waiting area.

* * *

As Draco and The Bronze Fist prepared to take the stage for their match, Hercule was in the corner of the room contemplating his current situation. He would constantly look up to make sure that the blue-skinned female was actually there and not in his imagination. _'Oh man, why does this have to happen to me?'_ he asked himself. He knew that he needed to think of something quick before both of them faced off each other. After a few minutes of thinking, Hercule finally thought of a deal that he could propose to her. He took a deep breath as he stood up and slowly walked to where she was.

* * *

Zangya was standing next to a wall on the far side of the waiting area with her arms crossed. Admittedly, participating in this tournament and not hiding in South City felt oddly relieving to her. Like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders. For the first time since being on this planet, she was actually doing something she wanted to do. _"Maybe there isn't a reason to be worried_.' She was immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed someone approaching. After taking a sneak peek, she realized that it was Hercule who was nervously walking towards her. _'So, he actually has the audacity to approach me'_ she thought

"Uh... hi" Hercule finally managed to say when he reached her. Zangya not only ignored him, but she also didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence. The afro-fighter took a big gulp as he knew he was pushing his luck. "Y-you're that girl from the Intergalactic Space Tournament right?"

Having heard this, the Hera uncrossed her arms and turned to him, "So what if I am?"

Hercule took a step back the moment she confirmed his suspicion. Fortunately for the both of them, nobody was nearby to hear their conversation. "B-but I thought you died..."

The Hera rolled her eyes, "Do I look dead to you?"

Sweat was beginning to drip down from his forehead in fear of what she might know, "W-well, what a-are y-you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. "I'm here for the first place prize money."

"B-but aren't you afraid that someone will recognize you?"

Zangya gave him a menacing glare that sent a shiver down his spine, "That is none of your business... Now, if you have nothing substantial to say then leave me alone."

"Wait," pleaded Hercule. "I'll make you a deal."

The Hera raised an eyebrow, "A deal?"

"Yes," he responded. "You want money and I have plenty of it... I'll give you the prize money if you want... I'll even double it if you allow me to win this tournament."

Zangya pretended to actually consider his offer for a moment, "Tempting, but I'll pass."

Hercule was quite shocked when he took in her answer, "W-what? but why?"

"Simple," she began with a serious expression now. "I want to humiliate you in front of everyone who is dumb enough to look up to you," she said remembering her unpleasant encounter with his daughter earlier today. Admittedly, 'humiliate' was a nice way of putting it though because in reality, she wanted to completely expose him in front of his followers. She wanted everyone to see who their supposed savior really was. Especially now that she's getting a glimpse of who this man really is.

The champion was absolutely baffled by her answer, "W-why would y-you want to do that?"

"I seem to remember you claiming that you were the one to defeat us that day... remember that?" Her blood would always start to boil every time she remembered that night that she saw him accepting the credit and a ludicrous check for apparently killing her and the rest of her race.

In that moment, Hercule could feel his face turning pale, _'Oh no! She knows!'_ he mentally screamed.

Seeing his fearful expression admittedly brought a sense of pleasure to the Hera, "It's about time someone put you in your place" and with that said, the female fighter walked away from the trembling Hercule before he responded.

 _'What am I going to do now?'_ he asked with a groan.

* * *

20 minutes later

"And Draco has advanced to the next round!" stated the announcer. "Next up, we have the current champ Hercule vs. Spopovich!"

The crowd immediately erupted in cheers at the sound of Hercule. "HERCULE...! HERCULE...! HERCULE...!"

Both fighters stepped onto the ring. Hercule couldn't help but pose in front of the cameras that were outside of the ring, "Oh yeah, the champ is here!" he yelled as he raised up his championship belt."

Seeing this interaction irritated Spopovich as he was itching to dismantle Hercule piece by piece. "You ready?" he asked getting the champ's attention. "Cause this time, I'm going to beat you to a pulp," said the fighter as he remembered the outcome of the last time they faced off.

Hercule simply laughed, "Big words coming from a fighter like you." He took off his cape and handed it over to the referee alongside his championship belt. "There's a reason why I'm the champ."

Spopovich gritted his teeth after hearing Hercule's answer, "Not for long" he warned as he tightened his fist and charged.

Hercule confidently smirked as he was able to dodge his opponents first attack. "My turn," he said as he jumped into the air and prepared for one of his signature moves, "satan punch!"

Spopovich was able to dodge it as well and when Hercule landed, he proceeded to swing his fist towards the champ's jaw, but to his frustration, it was easily blocked.

Having an advantage, Hercule used Spopovich's arm to pull him and knee his gut.

* * *

The crowd continued to cheer for their champ as it was clear that he was the favorite to not only win this fight, but to also win this tournament with ease.

* * *

Hercule grinned as he let go of his opponent who dropped knees to the ground and started to pose for everyone in attendance.

Spopovich's anger grew even more when he realized that Hercule wasn't even worried about him. A vein started popping in his forehead as he stood up and went for a punch while Hercule had his back turned.

When Hercule turned and realized what Spopovich was doing, it was already too late as he felt a fist impact his face.

* * *

Most of the crowd immediately stopped when they saw their champ get punched.

* * *

Spopovich, on the other hand, was highly satisfied with the damage he caused. He thought his attack would've had an even bigger effect, but Hercule actually managed to get up after a mere ten seconds. "Impossible!"

Hercule managed to regain his composure and turned to his opponent, "Nice punch" he commented, "but that is the last time you'll be able to hurt me" he added quite arrogantly.

Again, the crowd went wild with his statement, "HERCULE...! HERCULE...! HERCULE...!"

The bald fighter, on the other hand, was livid at this point, "We'll see about that!" again he charged getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Hercule confidently waited, and when Spopovich was close enough he ducked and swung his fist forward connecting with his upper abdomen causing him to shrill in pain. The champ proceeded to knee him in the face instantly breaking his nose. Hercule got back a few steps and was ready to deliver his final move, "It's over!" he yelled as he jumped in the air with his leg in front of him, "DYNAMITE KICK!"

Spopovich was in excruciating pain because of his now busted nose. He realized what Hercule was doing and managed to just barely jump out of the way.

Having missed, Hercule regained his balance and landed inside the ring. He was about to retry when he suddenly fell down and began to cry out in agony.

* * *

The crowd was completely shocked when they saw Hercule on the floor clenching his knee."

* * *

Seeing this, The referee decided to get inside the ring and pause the match before Spopovich was able to get a shot on his defenseless opponent. "Mr. Hercule, are you ok?" he asked once he reached the fallen champ.

"No! I'm no-ouuuu" answered Hercule as he continued to cry out in pain.

The referee wasted no time in calling in the medics that immediately rushed in to attend the champ.

The announcer for the tournament alongside the other officials also stepped inside the ring to question the referee, "What's going on?" they all asked.

The referee just shrugged and turned to the medics who were now checking Hercule's knee.

* * *

"Where does it hurt?" asked one of the medics while he was slowly feeling the champ's knee.

"Ahhhh right there right there" answered Hercule. "I think I might've broken my leg."

The medic instantly began to check where Hercule had indicated, but oddly enough, he couldn't really feel any abnormalities. "It doesn't feel like anything is wrong" commented the medic

"Are you calling me a liar?!" questioned Hercule.

The medic instantly stepped back a little, "Of course not, let's take you back so we can have a proper check."

Having heard this, the officials instantly stepped in, "You can't take him to the back, we're right in the middle of a match. The champ can't lose like this!" stated one of the officials.

Hercule turned to that official and gave him an angry glare, "Does it look like I can fight right now?!"

The official immediately turned back to the medic, "Is there any chance he can come back if we pause the fight for half an hour?"

"We'll have to see," responded the medic. He alongside the rest of the crew brought out a stretcher and took Hercule to the waiting area where they quickly began to re-examine him.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen" began the announcer. "It seems that we have a slight delay, but don't worry as the fight will resume in half an hour."

The crowd immediately start voicing their concerns as they weren't expecting Hercule to be taken on a stretcher.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, all of the fighters including Zangya saw what happened. Most of them were actually quite ecstatic as they felt that if Hercule ends up forfeiting, then they might have a chance to win this tournament. Zangya, on the other hand, was quite suspicious of what just happened. She watched as the medics started examining Hercule as he continued to cry out in pain. "Hmm..." she quietly said as she was thinking. It wasn't hard for her to believe that something fishy was taking place right now.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! what do y'all think? reviews and questions are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this chapter, till next time and take care!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story! Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my last chapter, your comments really mean a lot to me and they motivate me to keep going. If you have any ideas or suggestions on how I can make this story better, please feel free to let me know._

 **Silo:** Unfortunately Gohan will not be a part of this tournament because I didn't feel like he had a reason to join since he didn't know that Zangya was going to participate. The tournament arc will be ending soon (maybe in this or the next chapter.) But, unless something changes, it won't be long for Zangya and Gohan to meet again.

 _ **Panther-Strife:** I don't think 18 will have a thing for Gohan since I'm thinking of going with the anime and hooking her up with Krillin, but anything can happen._

 _ **Guest:** Agreed, and Zangya will be more than happy to be that person that brings him down a peg._

 _Now on with the chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer, I own nothing._

* * *

Everyone in the crowd was waiting somewhat patiently to receive news about Hercule. Some of the fans were truly concerned about the well-being of their champ, while others just wanted the tournament to continue. Within the audience, some people were taking the break to talk about the female participant who was quickly shaping up to be the 'dark horse' of this tournament.

In the East section of the spectators, three college students were debating a topic that involved the Hera.

"I'm telling you Sam" began one of the students who was in her early twenties. "I feel like I've seen her before somewhere..."

Sam quickly snubbed her claims, "That's highly unlikely, this is the first time she's participating in this tournament."

"I know, but maybe I saw her somewhere else... She looks very familiar."

"I see what you mean Jen" responded the other college boy named Ben. "I mean I know it's hard to forget her appearance, but I also feel like I saw her somewhere, maybe on a commercial or another tournament?"

"Guys, you're both being ridiculous," commented Sam. "Where could she have possibly appeared before? I guarantee you, I wouldn't forget a pretty face like hers."

Both Jen and Ben rolled their eyes, "Of course you would think that" responded Jen. "I know I've seen her before... but where...?"

* * *

In a separate room, The doctor was performing a more advanced check on Hercule's knee. After a minute or two, the doctor gave a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry Mr. Hercule, but I honestly can't find anything wrong with your knee."

"What do you mean you can't find anything?" questioned the champ with a tone that sounded like he was in agony. "My knee is in so much pain and you're telling me that nothing is wrong?"

"I didn't say that" countered the doctor, "It is quite possible that you may have just landed incorrectly when you missed that kick. Nevertheless, if you'd like, we could have you transferred to the nearest hospital where we can perform the best studies and find out why you're in so much pain, but that would involve you forfeiting the tournament."

Hercule did not like the idea of dropping out of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He knew that all of his followers were going to be upset without a doubt. Before he could give a response, one of the officials approached them with Videl next to him.

"Daddy!" yelled the little girl as she ran up to him. "How are you feeling? are you injured? can you continue?" She couldn't deny how worried she was for her father who was the only family she had after her mother left.

Hercule tried to force a smile, "I'm ok baby girl. I'm just thinking about what I should do."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said one of the officials. "But will Hercule be able to continue...? The fans and fighters are beginning to get restless."

"I was just telling Mark that if he feels the pain is unbearable it might be best for him to forfeit the tournament and be transported to a nearby hospital where we can find out what is causing this pain."

Hearing this, the official quickly interjected, "But the champ can't vacate his title like this! Everyone is expecting him to win the tournament and put on a good show!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the champ's health is much more important than a tournament." The doctor turned to Hercule, "So what will you choose?" he asked.

Hercule turned to his daughter who still had a worried look. He took a big huff, "I will continue the tournament" he decided to the delight of the official. "I refuse to let the fans down and not go out with out a fight." He sat up and tried to stand up to which he showed signs of struggling.

"Daddy are you sure you want to do this?" asked the young Videl.

"Of course honey," responded Hercule. "Your father is the strongest fighter in the world."

Videl immediately lit up in happiness, "Daddy your the best!"

Hercule could feel a lump in his throat beginning to form as he tried to walk. After taking a few steps, the champ again fell down to his good knee and started clenching the other knee in pain.

Both the doctor and Videl quickly ran towards Hercule, "Are you sure you think you can do this?" asked the doctor. "If there really is something wrong with your knee I strongly advise you against finishing this tournament. One wrong action and you could severely damage your leg beyond repair.

"No, I have to continue..." responded Hercule as he tried to get back up.

Hearing what the doctor said, Videl quickly grabbed his father's arm, "No dad, please don't continue."

"Videl..." began Hercule but was cut off by his daughter.

"You can always reclaim your title next time, but your well-being is far more important... please don't continue, for me..."

Hercule was silent for a minute, after a moment he finally knelt to his daughter's eye level, "Of course honey... I'd do anything for you. If you think I shouldn't continue then I will listen to you..."

Videl immediately flashed him a warm smile, "Thanks, daddy" she said as she embraced him.

Hercule returned her hug before he turned to the official, "I'm forfeiting my match" he stated.

The official was definitely not happy, but there was nothing he could do, "I guess I'll go let the announcer know" with that said, he left the room. The doctor also left the room, saying that he was going to get an ambulance to carry him out the building, so it was just Hercule and Videl who were left in the room.

"Does it hurt a lot?" asked the 13-year-old.

"It will get better" responded the now former champ. In that moment, both father and daughter heard someone clear their throat. They turned to the door and realized that Zangya was leaning against the wall.

Videl's blood _immediately_ began to boil by just looking at her, "What do you want?" she asked in an angry tone.

Zangya simply rolled her eyes, "I came to see how the champ was doing... It's a shame you had to forfeit." she turned to Videl and smirked, "I was really looking forward to our match."

Hercule honestly didn't know what to say.

"I guess the prize money and title are as good as mine" she commented with a short laugh which infuriated the teen. "But then again... it always was."

Seeing this woman practically mock her father brought Videl to a boiling point, "Just wait" she responded. "Next time, I'll be old enough to enter this tournament too and you better enter as well because I guarantee you that I will wipe that smirk off your face!"

Zangya found her words rather amusing, "Is that so?" she asked as she walked closer to them. "In that case, I guess I have something to look forward too, since your father disappointed me this year." She was about to walk away when all of the sudden, the Hera lost her balance and fell, she quickly grabbed Hercule to prevent herself from falling down.

Hercule was able to prevent the both of them from falling to the floor by taking a few steps back.

"Thank you," said the Hera as she faked an innocent smile.

"Ugh, no problem" responded Hercule as he could feel a faint blush rising from their sudden contact.

The Hera managed to regain her balance and step back a little.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" snapped Videl.

Zangya just flashed her a smile too, "It was an accident" she responded before turning back to Hercule. "I'm really sorry for being clumsy... although I am a little surprised that you managed to keep the both of us from falling, I mean with the pain you must be feeling in your knee right now..."

In that moment, Hercule quickly realized that it was a trap. "Yea my kne-ahhh" he said as he again clenched his knee. "My knee is in so much pain."

"Hmm" thought the Hera out loud, "That was a late reaction... If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're faking your injury. Anyways I should probably get going, I have a match to get to." She turned to Videl who had a complete look of shock and winked at her before leaving the room.

Knowing that he was caught. Hercule immediately turned to his daughter who now looked at him in disappointment. "Videl, honey I can explai-" he said before the teen cut him off.

"You lied..."

* * *

One hour later

IS EVERYONE READY TO FIND OUT WHO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION WILL BE?!" yelled the announcer to a roaring crowd. "Our two finalists are ready to end this tournament and did out if they are the ones to walk away with the prize money, but more importantly, the prestigious title. Zangya vs. Draco! who do you all think will win it?!

The crowd had split responses as some wanted Draco to win, but others wanted Zangya to be crowned champion.

* * *

Back in the waiting area, Zangya was taking a few deep breaths. _'This is it,'_ she thought. She was grateful for how well everything was going so far. The prize money was in her grasp and she wanted to end this as soon as possible. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she sensed Draco approaching her.

"Hey there little lady."

Zangya tried to ignore the fighter, but he just persisted. "Can I help you?" she eventually asked with a blank expression.

"I just wanted to go ahead and apologize for what I'll do to you in the ring" answered the muscular man.

The Hera simply rolled her eyes. She saw him fight the last two matches and noticed that his fighting style was very reckless. If she was a normal person, then maybe she would've been terrified for her health, but that wasn't the case. "I don't think it's good for you to underestimate me."

Draco simply chuckled, "Well unlike you, I actually take my time enjoying my fights. I don't quickly eliminate my opponents before causing a little pain in them."

"If you think that I am anything like the people you fought then you're sadly mistaken."

"Of course I don't... You're just a delusional girl who doesn't belong here. I mean do you honestly think that you can go head-to-head with me? Draco?"

Zangya didn't bother to answer, she knew that he was just trying to get inside her head like he did to the other fighters; but unfortunately, Draco wasn't one to give up.

"How about you give up this foolish idea of fighting me and dedicate yourself to something more... womanly."

"Like what?" asked the Hera. She refused to let this brainless fighter get the better of her.

"I don't know, maybe sewing or cooking."

Hearing this, Zangya began to laugh, "How afraid of me are you that you have to try and get inside my head" she asked with an amused tone. To her surprise, Draco didn't stutter one bit.

"How cute that you think I'm afraid of you" he mocked. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl" he warned.

"Fair enough. Maybe I shouldn't go easy on you..."

Draco immediately burst out laughing, "What could a slut like you possibly do to me?"

The Hera's blood immediately started to boil when he referred to her by that term, slut. For as long as she lived in South City, men sometimes had the confidence to ask her out to which she refused. Upset about being turned down, a few of them would often spread lies about her. Eventually, people started believing the lies and labeled her as a woman who loves to sleep around, but mostly with rich boys. Something that infuriated her because it got so bad, that every time she would go out shopping, people would sometimes stare at her and talk behind her back. Not because of her alien appearance, but because of the rumors they heard about her.

In that moment, the announcer had called them out to begin the final match of the tournament. Draco just smiled arrogantly and walked towards the arena.

Zangya had to take a deep breath to calm down.

* * *

"AND WE'RE READY TO START THE FINAL MATCH!" announced the announcer as both finalists were now in the ring. The official entered the ring to make sure that they were truly ready to begin. After a minute, he got out of the ring and started the match.

The world was watching as everyone had made their bets on who was going to walk away the champion. Even though Zangya proved to be a real threat, mostly everyone placed their money in favor of Draco. The Hera would've love to have been fighting Hercule instead, but Draco will do just fine for now.

The brawn fighter immediately launched himself to begin an early assault. He was truly shocked when the female just disappeared, "Where'd you go?" he asked. He turned around when he heard a laughter on the other side of the ring. There she was near the edge of the arena.

"What's the matter big boy? can't keep up?" she teased.

Draco smirked a little, "I'll teach you to mess with me" again he launched himself blindly towards her. His confidence grew when she didn't move. He swung his fist, but to his horror, she again vanished. To make matters worst, he couldn't stop himself in time as he was about to fall off the ring.

Zangya appeared behind him and grabbed him by the shirt to prevent him from falling out of bounds, "You're not getting away that easy."

The crowd and Draco were stunned by what was happening so far. They had no idea of what she could do since all of her previous fights would have already ended by this time.

The Hera took several steps back to allow her opponent to regain his composure.

Draco on the other hand, grew angry as he realized that she just toyed with him. He clenched his fist and again launched himself with the intention of severely injuring her. "Nobody makes a fool of me!" he started swinging several blows once he reached her. His anger grew more and more everytime she blocked or dodged his fist. Not even once did he manage to land a single blow.

With a smirk, Zangya used one of the many openings she had to swing her knee and slam it towards his gut to which he immediately kneeled down in pain.

After a moment, the fighter got back up and ran to her in the hopes of grounding her, but just before he reached her, she again disappeared; but this time, she appeared and landed another knee to his lower back.

Draco couldn't believe what was happening, "Enough!" he yelled. "I'm done playing games with you!" His fury grew even more when he saw that she was still sporting a confident smirk. "I will personally make sure to dismantle that pretty face of yours, but not before I make you my personal bitch both inside and outside the ring."

The smirk on the Hera's face was beginning to disappear as a look of rage was taking its place. She knew that insulting her was his last resort to try and get the upper hand, something he was very effective at.

"What? did I hit a nerve?" mocked the muscular fighter. "After I'm through with you, you'll be wishing that you never messed with me, you dirty slut!"

And that was the breaking point as in the blink of an eye, the Hera got in front of him and started landing heavy blows. The fighter wasn't even able to properly react to the pain before he received another punch. Zangya clenched her teeth as she grabbed his head and slammed it in front of her knee, severely breaking his nose in the process.

The audience immediately went silent as they watched the events fold out with a look of horror.

Zangya was so mad that she didn't realize that with every blow she dealt, her power would increase a little. It quickly got to the point that with every punch or kick she landed, something in the fighter's body would break. Eventually, Draco became unresponsive to any further damage he was receiving.

The official couldn't stand to watch this as he quickly called off the match and got into the ring to separate them. Unfortunately, he alone couldn't move her as she continued to assault the now unconscious fighter. their area of the ring was starting to become a bloody mess as more officials got into the ring to separate her.

For a moment, Zangya wanted to continue her assault until she couldn't sense a pulse within him, but at that moment she felt it. Several high power levels were quickly approaching the island. As if regaining her composure, the Hera stepped back.

The officials quickly went to check on Draco who at this point, wasn't even recognizable.

The power-levels were getting closer as Zangya just stood there. She raised her trembling hands and realized all the blood that was dripping from them. She was actually going to kill him... She wanted to murder over an insult and was about to do it. Realizing that if the Z-fighters arrived, they would possibly try and kill her there, the Hera launched to the skies and headed towards South City. Again she needed to flee; but this time, she knew that everyone had seen what just happened.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon. One thing I would like to clear out is that Zangya really hasn't changed that much since the Intergalactic Space Tournament. She's still that same person who had no problem killing. I want to make this story as realistic as possible and Zangya wouldn't change that much in a year. A major reason for why she did what she did to Draco was because she spent nearly a year bottling up her anger from being insulted for nothing. So when she fought him, all of her anger just unleashed. So it wasn't just because he alone insulted her._

 _Don't worry, Zangya will not hide from the Z-fighters this time since Piccolo can easily locate her, and he's definitely going to want to confront her. Also, she will not be a villain so the next arc will **not** be Zangya vs. Z-fighters... just in case someone was thinking that haha._

 _Anyways, I hope you understand my reasoning and if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to mention it in a review or pm me and I will be happy to address your questions. Let's see if we can get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Thank you everyone and take care._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story. Like all of my stories I want to apologize for the delay, but I had a few reasons, mostly because I was behind on other stuff._

 _Anyways thank you so much for all of your reviews, and I understand if some of you weren't too happy with the last chapter, but I had a very strong reason for what Zangya did._

 _ **X3runner:** I was debating on fusion reborn, but now I'm actually leaning against them. Although nothing is set in stone just yet._

 _ **The Benevolent Scriber:** I completely understand where you are coming from, and I'm glad that we were able to discuss this. I'm always open for a discussion if there's ever anything else you'd like to discuss._

 _ **Artylover:** Thank you so much, I hope I can continue to provide an excellent story for you and everyone else._

 _ **Guest:** I understand your review, but Zangya doesn't kill Draco since she felt the Z-fighters approaching and she had to flee. With all due respect, I disagree with it being out of character. Less than a year ago, Zangya was a complete villain. She had no problem in killing innocent lives to take over a planet, and their reasoning was simply because they could. She hasn't really changed in that mindset just yet. I definitely could've written it better and I'll improve in that aspect. Thank you so much for your review and if there's still something you don't like, feel free to let me know, and I'll be happy to respond._

 _ **Pr1:** Haha you won't hear any arguments from me. Gohan is still training to better control his super-saiyan transformation. He wants to know all the secret strength and weaknesses of that form. I'm hoping you'll be satisfied with this chapter._

 _ **Guest:** It all depends if Hercule will come clean and confess what happened. Maybe he found a way to hook her up in his lies again and her attitude won't change that much. She'll definitely play a major role in the future that's for sure._

 _ **Shadowwriter01:** That is completely true. Vegeta is the main example that it takes more than one year for a villain to change. Even in the Majin Buu arc (approximately 10 years since he stopped being a villain) he still had a darkness in his heart to which Babidi was able to manipulate.)_

 _ **Guest:** How about today! haha. As soon as I read your comment this morning, I got out a paper, pencil, and promised myself that I was going to update today. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 8

Several hours had passed since the 'accident.' Almost every place on Earth was buzzing over what just happened. All the fans and spectators had already left the arena and headed to their homes. Only the main owners of this prestigious event remained.

A mile away from the arena, Piccolo landed on the rooftop of one of the larger buildings on the island. He observed the scene as the final ferry for today left the island. A few moments later, Tien landed on the same rooftop behind the Namekian. "Any news?" asked Piccolo.

"None," responded Tien. He slammed his fist to his palm, "the moment Yamcha and I sensed her arriving in South City, she immediately dropped her power level to match everyone else's. We couldn't find her, but Yamcha is still searching."

"I doubt he'll find her," responded Piccolo. "She must be miles away from the city by now."

The three-eyed fighter gave a frustrating sigh, "You're probably right, she could be anywhere by now." He turned around and prepared to blast off, "In that case, I'm going to continue searching" and with that said, he launched himself in the opposite direction.

"Not just anywhere," said Piccolo to himself as he spotted a press conference beginning near the arena.

* * *

The media sat impatiently as they waited for the World Martial Arts Tournament president to walk in and answer all their questions. It wasn't long until he, alongside two other officials entered the room and sat in their chairs.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice," began the president. "I understand that there are several questions that everyone would like answers to, and after a meeting with the board, we feel that we are ready to provide those answers… who would like to ask the first question?"

Immediately, all the journalists raised their hands. One of the officials chose a gentleman located on the second row to go first.

The short man got up and asked his question, "I believe the most important question everyone would like an answer to is 'what's the condition of Draco?'"

"Darriun Reeves, also known as Draco has been transported earlier to the nearest hospital located in the mainland by helicopter where he is in safe hands. Of what we know now, he is not in any life-threatening danger, all we can do at the moment is wish him a speedy recovery." He signaled for the next question, and another man got up.

"What can you tell us of the fighter Zangya? Will there be any actions taken against her?"

"Well, an investigation will be taking place to find out if there was any murderous intent behind her actions. We have knowledge that there was a conversation between the two fighters before the fight took place. Having said that, it is important to note that as of right now, regardless of any controversy, Zangya is indeed the World Martial Arts Champion, and if the investigation comes clean, she'll be free to receive the title and cash prize."

A few of the reporters didn't like what they heard, they wanted the Hera to at least be arrested for what she did to Draco. This time a woman stood up to ask her question, "Surely this act can't go unpunished…? Will she at least be banned from participating in future tournaments?"

The president sighed, "Like I said, technically Miss Zangya didn't break any rules so it would be 'unfair' to prevent her from further participation. Fortunately, Draco is away from any danger, and without any evidence of foul play, we don't have any solid reasoning for taking any action against her."

"That's Ludacris!" yelled a reporter as he stood up. "You're telling me that anyone can beat a defenseless man to the brink of death, and no action will be taken against them?"

"I understand your concerns," responded the president. "Believe me when I say that we are going to take a serious look at our contracts and make as many changes as necessary to prevent this from ever happening again… That is all we can do at the moment." The media immediately continued to ask a barrage of questions and it became clear that it was turning into chaos. Having no choice, the president decided to end the press conference. "Again, I thank you for coming and that will be all for today." The president alongside the other two officials got up and left the room as the media continued to ask questions.

* * *

Zangya was on the island where she occasionally trained. After what happened in the tournament, she knew that nothing would be the same. Everybody saw what she did, so staying there was a huge risk.

She was sitting next to a tree debating her situation. She held her knees close to her chest as she tried to think of possible solutions. She knew that after today, she could never return to South City or any other populated area. Just thinking about what happened in the tournament brought tears of anger to the Hera. How could she have allowed herself to lose control that way? She had everything figured out. She gripped her head in anger as more tears of frustration would occasionally slide down her cheeks. She could feel two power levels searching around South City looking for her.

Just yesterday, she was confident to not only facing the Z-warriors, but to also stand up to them if she had to; but now, she had no idea what to think?" She instantly remembered the dream she had a while back. What if one day she'll end up like that? "No!" she yelled to herself. "I've trained for so long to beat him… I'm stronger than him… I have to be." In that moment, her ears immediately perked up when she heard a chuckle nearby. She quickly stood up and searched around. It wasn't long before she saw the person responsible, "You?"

* * *

In the Son residence, Chi Chi couldn't stop talking about what she just saw. "How dare the tournament allow such gruesome violence to be shown worldwide?" she asked. "That woman was a moment away from killing that poor man in front of everyone, not to mention with millions of people watching from home."

Bulma and the Ox King didn't know how to respond to this. They knew that every time Chi Chi got into her little rants, there was no arguing with her.

"This is ridiculous, but I am not going to let this go by" she walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"Chi Chi what are you doing?" asked the Ox King.

"What do you think I'm doing?" countered his daughter. "I'm going to call the tournament and file a complaint. My little Gohan was exposed to this reckless violence and I demand something to be done about it."

"Chi Chi, did you not pay attention to the press conference?" asked Bulma. "There is technically nothing they can do besides offer an apology."

"Than an apology is what I will demand" she began dialing numbers until her father eventually took the phone from her hand.

"Now Chi Chi, complaining to the owners will not solve anything. What's important is that the fighter is ok. Plus, now we know that the alien from Battle Island is still out there and could be a menace."

"That is true" agreed the scientist. "We should concentrate on finding her before she can cause any more damage"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Chi Chi. "Why haven't you called Vegeta yet?"

"I'm positive that he already knows what's going on?" responded Bulma.

In that moment, Chi Chi turned to her son who looked like he was lost in thought, "Gohan, let this be a lesson to you. As of right now, you are prohibited from ever watching anything that is associated with fighting."

Hearing this, the Ox King decided to intervene, "Chi Chi you're being unreasonable, all he does is study. There is nothing wrong with allowing him to watch something he loves."

"Dad, I've made up my mind" she responded. "If this type of violence is what my son is exposing himself to, then I'd much rather he use that time to study." She turned back to her son who still hadn't responded. "Young man, did you hear me?"

"What?" asked Gohan as he turned to her mother with a blank expression.

"I said from this point on, you are prohibited from watching anything that has to do with senseless fighting."

The words immediately registered in the boy's mind, "But mom…" he said.

"No buts mister," she interrupted. "Now go to your room and start your studies."

Before Gohan could answer, he suddenly felt an immense power spike near South City. He quickly stood up, "I have to go"

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Chi Chi.

"Mom, something is going on near South City and I have to go."

"Oh no!" yelled Chi Chi. "I am your mother and I order you to go to your room and study."

With a heavy heart, Gohan ignored her mother and opened the door, "Sorry mom, but I have to go" and with that said, he launched to the skies and headed in the direction of South City, but not before feeling another power spike in that direction, but this time, it was a familiar energy.

"GOHAN!" yelled Chi Chi before she was grabbed by her father, "Let him go Chi Chi" he simply said while trying to calm her down

* * *

Several minutes earlier

"How did you find me?" asked the Hera.

Piccolo descended and landed in front of her, "It wasn't that hard. I knew that if you weren't in South City, then you would've been hiding here."

Zangya was puzzled, "H-how did you know I was here?" she asked in astonishment.

"Did you really think that all this time nobody knew where you were?" He gave her a serious smile, "I've known about your location ever since Battle Island."

"What are you? A stalker?" asked the Hera somewhat rhetorically.

"You think that there aren't any consequences to your actions?" asked the Namekian. "You killed innocent people in Battle Island, and today you beat a man to near death."

Zangya scoffed, "He deserved it... everyone who ever talked behind my back deserves to be punished." She was quite surprised when Piccolo chuckled,

"Being clueless isn't a motive to nearly kill them."

The Hera had enough, "So what?" she asked. She was actually quite confident considering this was Piccolo and not the boy. "If I remember correctly, you were there that day that we arrived, and I seem to remember that you didn't last that long against Bojack."

"And from what I hear, the only reason why you're still here and alive is because Gohan saved you from death" responded Piccolo with a serious expression.

Zangya clearly didn't like that reminder, "That doesn't matter anymore," she stated. "I'm clearly stronger than what I was that day."

Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle, "With the way you've been training, you'll be lucky if you surpassed Bojack."

The Hera's blood began to boil, "You want to find out?! I'm not afraid of you! I could kill you right here, right now if I wanted to."

The Namekian didn't directly respond, he proceeded to remove his weights and get into a fighting stance.

Zangya couldn't believe what was happening, _'He's challenging me? He's seriously challenging me?"_ This only fueled her anger towards him. "Fine," she too got into a fighting stance and was ready to go.

The two studied each other for a moment until Zangya identified a weakness in his posture. She immediately targeted it and went on the offensive.

Piccolo smirked as he knew that she took the bait. He quickly dodged her first attack and immediately kicked her in the groin causing a shriek to come out from her. The Namekian took a step back to give her time to recover, "where's your training?" he mocked. "Not being able to tell when your being baited…? Pathetic."

Zangya clenched her teeth as she quickly got up and started to throw endless punches and kicks.

Piccolo was able to block and dodge every attempt without much of an effort. "Is this the best that you got?"

"Shut up!" ordered the Hera as she sent a massive blow that although it was successfully blocked, it still sent Piccolo back a few steps.

"It's easy getting inside your head," continued the Namekian. "You lack mental strength."

"Don't tell what I lack!" she yelled. "You know nothing about me."

"Than unleash your power!" ordered Piccolo. "Let's see how much stronger you've truly become."

"You want to see who I truly am?" The Hera knew that it was a risk, but at this point, she didn't care. She wanted her opponent to beg her for mercy. In that moment, everything clicked as she finally started powering up to enormous heights.

For a split second, Piccolo was actually impressed. He had underestimated her power.

The Hera's power level kept rising until it finally stopped.

Zangya was truly satisfied with herself. She never thought that her strength would be this much. She pulled back her hand as a purple aurora began to form, "See how you like this…! BEAUTY TRIGGER!" she extended her arm and the blast shot out and headed towards the Namekian.

Piccolo stood his ground and stretched out his arm in an effort to block her attack. The blast connected with his palms and he could immediately feel the burning sensation.

Zangya couldn't believe that he was blocking it, she immediately increased the strength of her attack and re-fired.

The Namekian was beginning to slide back, but for the most part, he still had control.

Zangya was beginning to tremble in anger, _'How is he handling my strongest attack?'_ she asked herself. She powered up to her limit as her skin was beginning to flick to a light greenish color and her hair to a bright red without her realizing it. This time, she put all she had into her attack and re-fired it, "HAAAA!"

The blast headed towards the target and instead of stopping in its path, it continued its trajectory until it clashed with the ocean.

Panting, Zangya was ecstatic with what she did. No doubt the blast must've incinerated him on contact. To her shock, the Namekian suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her in the side of the face which sent her flying towards the other side of the island. She landed right on the edge of the ocean where a small tide drenched her in salt water. She tried to pick herself up, but she was drained of all her energy from the previous attack. In that moment, the realization hit her, she had been humiliated by the Namekian.

She was eventually able to use her hands to pick herself up. With heavy breathing, she looked up to see Piccolo in front of her with his arms crossed. "…Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to kill me?" just the sound of herself saying it was enough to send a cold shiver down her spine.

Piccolo simply chuckled, "I don't need to" he began. "You're not a threat to anyone."

Those words were enough to devastate the Hera. All this time she truly believed that she could fight head-to-head with the boy that killed Bojack, but in reality, she couldn't even handle the Namekian.

Again, her anger got the better of her as she tried to stand up and land a heavy blow to his face, but it failed as her legs buckled and she again fell to the ground where another tide covered her in water.

This time she couldn't find the strength nor the will to stand up.

Satisfied about destroying her confidence, Piccolo knew there wasn't anything left for him to do. "Next time, think twice before you try to kill someone" he simply stated as he turned around to fly back to the lookout.

Zangya was finally able to pick herself up again. Tears were reforming in her eyes as she couldn't bear the fact that she had been humiliated... that all of her time training endlessly had been for nothing. "Just kill me…" she said.

Piccolo turned around to see a completely defeated woman.

"I've lost everything" she added. "… I have nothing to live for."

Piccolo's expression didn't change, "Like I said, you lack mental strength."

Before Zangya could even respond, they both heard a third figure above. "Well, it's about time you showed yourself" mocked the figure.

Both Zangya and Piccolo looked up to see the prince of all Saiyan's above them with an arrogant smile followed by both Yamcha and Tien.

Vegeta's eyes were locked in on the Hera, "It's time I finished what the brat started back then."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and remember, reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated._

 _And one more thing, during the last month, I've been having several ideas for new Gohan pairings I could write about. I'm thinking about starting another story soon, what pairings would you like to see?_

 _Thank you everyone and take care._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story. I'm sorry for taking a little while, but honestly, this was one of the most complicated chapters I've written. I had so many ideas with how I wanted to approach this scene, but it just didn't seem realistic. It took several tries but here it is, I hope you enjoy. One quick announcement I'd like to make before the reviews, I've had several people e-mailing me about responding to reviews so I decided that after this chapter I will only be responding by way of that bubble thats on the comment. If you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to pm me and I will happy to respond. Thank you._

 _ **SuperSonicBros123 and Rfk22** : The Gohan/Lime fic has already been posted, it's called "Second Chances." Thank you so much for your vote._

 _ **X3runner** : I agree, what bothered me the most in the anime was that although she refused to allow Gohan to train. She was teaching Goten how to fight _

_P.s I did not like how Goten and Trunks turned Super-Saiyan._

 _And thanks for your vote! I do plan on one day writing the pairings you suggested, but I wanted to wait a little longer for their names to pop up on the character list. Plus, some people haven't met those characters just yet. I already have a few ideas on what I could do with Caulifla for when I decided to try her. Also, it doesn't really help that Toei is pretty much determined to making me hate her and Kale haha._

 _ **James1996** **and** **Brandon** **San** : Gohan/Chi won the poll and I'm currently working on the first chapter. Thank you for your vote._

 **Guests** : Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I truly hope that I am able to continue providing an entertaining story.

Haha I remember that scene! I laughed so much when I read that review. I think I'll take it as a compliment. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Shaowwriter01:** I completely agree with you. The Z-gang (especially Vegeta) need a reality check.

That is so true, I like Chi-Chi but her attitude towards Gohan is simply ridiculous considering that she's a different person towards Goten. Yes, the whole world saw Zangya and all it takes is one person to recognize her.

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 9

For a moment, the scene felt highly tense and quiet. Zangya truly felt like she was staring at death itself as she looked on towards Vegeta. The whole time she knew her heart had been racing uncontrollably; but in all honesty, she just didn't care anymore. She pulled her gaze away from everyone else and turned her head towards the ground in defeat. She was now ready to reunite with the rest of her race… in Hell.

Vegeta noticed her reaction and smirked, "So… not even going to fight for your life…? How pitiful." He descended to the ground and walked towards the Hera.

"Vegeta," interfered Piccolo feeling like he needed to say something. "It's over… She's in no condition to fight you."

"Is that so…?" questioned the Saiyan. "Where's the bald one with the senzu beans when you need him." He bent down in front of Zangya and used the side of his index finger to raise her head up. Surprisingly, she didn't resist as they locked eyes. Vegeta was able to see the bleakness in her eyes which he found rather amusing. "You know, I could kill you right now if I so much as pleased." He expected her to tremble in fear, but what she actually did surprised him. She looked him straight in the eyes before spitting in his face. In that moment, Vegeta's expression turned to a more serious demeanor. He raised his right palm and slapped her across the side of her face sending her to the ground.

The Hera desperately wanted to stay down, but she refused to give him that satisfaction. She was able to taste a hint of blood coming from her lower lip. Her pride pleaded her to fight back… it wanted to cause all amounts of pain to the Saiyan. Unfortunately, her body just wasn't willing to anymore. It had long given up on her.

For some reason, mocking the Hera gave Vegeta some sort of pleasure. Once she was starting to pick herself up, the Saiyan used his foot to push her back down as he laughed with amusement.

"That's enough!" yelled Piccolo. Although he didn't like the Hera, he couldn't stand watching her mocked and humiliated unnecessarily like that.

"Shut it Namekian!" reacted Vegeta as he retained his focus on her. "If you're not going to give me a fight, then I will at least have the pleasure of humiliating you before I complete the extinction of your pathetic race." To the Sayan's surprise, he could hear a chuckle from her.

"And what would that prove?" she whispered as she slowly got up again, but this time she regained enough energy to stand up. "That you took advantage of someone who was defenseless…? Who didn't have the energy to fight back…? Whose really the pitiful one here?"

Vegeta was hesitant for a moment. He couldn't really believe what she just said. "You have some nerve," he stated. "I should kill you right now fo-"

"Then why don't you do it…?" interrupted Zangya. She stepped in front of the Saiyan and placed his hand on her chest. "Why don't you blast a hole through my heart and just kill me…? Unless you don't have the guts to do it."

Vegeta aggressively pulled his hand away and pushed the Hera back to the ground. He was livid at the predicament he was now in. If he killed her, then he would prove her point that he took advantage of someone who was defenseless to fight back; but if he waited for her to fully recover then he would be proving her other point, that he didn't have the guts to kill her. In all honesty, Vegeta didn't want to kill her without first fighting her and proving that he was superior. The Saiyan did not like being in this position. Either decision he made would surely damage his pride and/or desire. He glared at her, for the nerve she showed, he was going to kill her. He extended his arm towards the Hera, "I've destroyed countless planets of defenseless aliens… one more life won't hurt my conscience." A purple aurora began to form, "Here you die."

Zangya felt like this scenario was all too familiar. She was immobile, her mind screaming for her to run away and her heart was pounding uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for death as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"That's enough," restated Piccolo as he grabbed the Saiyan's arm.

"How dare you?" questioned Vegeta as he turned his glare towards the Namekian.

"Can't you see that that there isn't a point in killing her?"

Both fighters continued to lock eyes. They each stood their ground. In that moment, both Tien and Yamcha who had been spectating from afar descended in front of them. "Let's not fight over this," commented Tien.

"Yeah," began Yamcha. "I thought we wanted her dead."

"We do," responded the three-eyed fighter. "She's a clear threat. She nearly killed someone today and therefore must die before she can hurt anyone else.

Piccolo turned to the humans, "How ironic" he began. "Judging someone when everyone here is guilty of something just as bad, and the self-proclaimed executioner is the worst of us all."

"Is there a point to this?" asked Vegeta agitated that they were having this conversation.

"I already dealt with her. She's not a threat and I doubt that after today she will dare hurt anyone else." Piccolo hated the fact that he was standing up for the Hera, but he told her that she wasn't going to die today and he was a man of his word.

"Our situation was different…" responded Tien. "We can't take that kind of risk in letting her live."

"Besides," began Vegeta. "You really don't have a say in this Namek… I will be the one to choose whether I kill her or not." He aggressively pulled his hand away and returned his focus on Zangya who was still on the ground motionless. Again, he extended his arm and prepared to finish her off. His patience was quickly running out as Piccolo stepped in front of him thus blocking the Hera. "Out of my way," he ordered.

Piccolo stood his ground, "Didn't you hear me? I said that I already dealt with her."

"And I said that you don't have a say in this," countered the Saiyan. "Unless… you want to do something about it?"

"Are you challenging me?"

Sensing the combustible tension, Yamcha quickly decided to intervene, "Guys this isn't worth killing each other… Piccolo, why are you defending her?"

"I already gave her my word that she wasn't going to be killed and I'll be damned if I'm made a liar."

Hearing this caused Vegeta to smirk, "You should know better than to make promises you can't keep."

As the two were facing off, Zangya had finally recovered most of her energy. She quickly realized that Vegeta was way too focused on the Namekian. If she played her cards right perhaps she could give one final blow to Vegeta and kill him while his back was turned. It was pretty obvious that she was going to die today no matter what and right in front of her was the chance to at least take that arrogant prick down with her. She tightened her fist as she made up her mind. She was about to make her move until everyone suddenly felt a high power-level heading in their direction. Her eye's widened as she recognized who it was.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Gohan landed on the tiny island. He looked ahead to see both Vegeta and Piccolo on each other's throats, "What's going on here?" he asked.

Yamcha was highly relieved to see the boy, "Man am I glad you're here…"

The demi-saiyan realized that Piccolo and Vegeta were next to the Hera who was glaring at him as if she was trying to kill him with her glare.

"Nothing that can't be dealt with," responded Vegeta not taking his glare off Piccolo for one second. Both fighters refused to be the first one to back off.

"We're trying to finish off this threat, but Piccolo keeps interfering," explained Tien hoping that Gohan could provide some sort of reasoning to the Namekian.

Gohan was confused after hearing this. Why did they want to kill her? Did she do something terrible before he got here? Why is Piccolo defending her? _'I don't understand,'_ he mentally thought to himself.

"Gohan," continued Tien. "You must understand that we can't allow her to hurt anyone else. Please reason with Piccolo…"

The demi-saiyan gave a puzzled look, "Are you seriously debating her fate in front of her?" he asked as he turned to the Hera who still had her focus fixed on him.

"Like I said," intervened Piccolo finally turning his attention away from Vegeta. "I already dealt with her… There is no reason to kill her just because she sent someone to the hospital."

"Are you crazy?" asked Yamcha. "We can't seriously allow her to get away with what she did back at the Intergalactic Space Tournament."

Gohan wasn't really sure what to do. He knew that he needed to say something before this argument got out of hand. Admittedly, other than what happened around a year ago, Gohan didn't really see why she needed to die since she hasn't really done anything wrong since. If she did, Piccolo would've known. But if she defended her and she kills someone, that person's blood will be in his hands. He quickly had to make up his mind as it was looking that his teacher and Vegeta were going to clash with one another. "Quit arguing," he demanded. "… If Piccolo say's she's not a threat, then I believe him… We're not going to kill her."

Zangya couldn't believe what he just said. For months, she had feared that boy from the island yet here he was again about to save her life for the second time. She wanted to get mad, but surprisingly to her, she actually felt… relieved.

"What do you mean we're not going to kill her?" asked Yamcha in disbelief.

Vegeta, on the other hand, gave the boy a menacing look, "And what makes you think that I'm going to spare this waste just because you want me to?" Admittedly, he still didn't want to kill her without measuring her power first, but it didn't take away that his pride was on the line.

Gohan wasn't sure what he could say to the Saiyan that would convince him to spare her. "I'm surprised you would want to kill a fighter without fighting them first," he finally said.

Vegeta smirked at this, "It's a matter of pride boy."

"Dad has always believed in giving people second chances… you should know about that. Maybe that's all she needs right now."

Vegeta gave a grunt as he heard Goku's name. Just thinking about that day when he spared his life and allowed him to flee the planet caused him a feeling of pure disgust.

"Look, Piccolo and I will take full responsibility for anything she does from here on… You're not losing anything by letting her live for now."

The Prince of all Saiyan's continued to glare at the young boy. Tien and Yamcha were staring at him, hoping that he wouldn't listen. With a final scoff, Vegeta conceded. "Whatever," he said as he turned away from everyone and walked towards the edge of the island where he prepared to blast off.

"Whatever?" asked Yamcha in surprise. "That's it…? You're just going to agree that quick?"

Vegeta turned towards the bandit and gave him a menacing look, "If you think that you can kill her then go ahead." He turned to the Hera who looked like she was shocked, "Don't think that this doesn't change anything," he began as he grabbed her attention. "Soon, you and I will have a battle and you will see first hand of what I'm capable of," and with that said, he blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

On the other hand, Yamcha and Tien were still shocked about what just happened. They were fully convinced that this was a grave error. Realizing that there was nothing they could do, they too prepared to leave the island and head back home. "Hope this isn't a mistake…" commented Tien to both Gohan and Piccolo before he alongside Yamcha blasted off.

"So do I…" murmured Gohan, unsure if he made the right call or not. He trusted his mentor, but even he had to admit that letting her free was a huge risk. He turned to the Hera who still looked somewhat fazed from her fight with Piccolo.

The Namekian also turned to the Hera, "Looks like you got your second chance after all. Don't make me regret my decision or I will personally put that hole in your chest, alongside others." He turned away and prepared to leave. He noticed his student was lost in thought, "Are you coming?" he asked grabbing his attention.

"Yeah…" responded the demi-saiyan. He knew that after what happened today, it was best to leave the Hera alone. Alongside his teacher, they blasted off into the direction of the lookout.

And just like that, Zangya found herself alone again. Completely humiliated and defeated. She just couldn't figure out if this 'second chance' was a blessing… Or a curse.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_** _Hey everyone! I'm back! First off, I'm sorry for the long wait, but a lot has been happening lately. Thanksgiving, end of the semester, Christmas, New Years, sick, Birthday, and an old family member returning to live with us. Anyways, thanks to everyone for the patience, hopefully, I won't take this long to update this story again. Now, I believe I kept all of you waiting far too long so I present to you the next chapter to this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Let's be Friends Chapter 10

It was a dark stormy night in South City. The violent weather had prevented anyone in the area from leaving their homes. Exactly one week has passed since the World Martial Arts Tournament. News about Draco's successful operation and official retirement from martial arts had quickly spread all over the world.

The wind blew strongly as the trees began to unnaturally bend until they eventually broke off of their roots and fell to the streets and houses causing expensive damages to the city.

East of the city, Zangya landed in a tight alley right next to the building where her apartment was. She had on a long dark hoodie which effectively covered her appearance in case someone spotted her. Because of the horrendous weather, the small island where the Hera stayed in was unbearable. In all honesty, Zangya was cold, hungry, and extremely tired. All she wanted to do was go to her apartment where there was food, warmth, and a bed that had long called to her. She knew that her actions in the World Martial Arts Tournament were probably still fresh in the minds of everyone, but she just didn't care anymore as desperation had long claimed her.

The Hera ascended to the window of her apartment. Unable to gently open the door, she opted to just shatter it open and worry about it later.

A tremendous wave of relief hit her once she entered the apartment. For the first time in a while, she could actually feel safe and away from everything that had occurred this whole week. Her muscles started to relax at the thought of a good night's rest. She had no idea how everyone would react to her return; but right now, all she wanted to do was get something to eat.

Although she could barely see her room, she noticed a strange mess of papers on the floor under her. _'That's strange,' she thought_. She remembered that her apartment was relatively clean before she left it. She decided to head towards the light switch on the other side. As she was walking, she accidentally stepped on a wooden object that was also on the floor. She couldn't see what it was, but she swore that it felt like one of her cabinet doors.

Suddenly, the sky lit up just before a loud thunder noise roared. Even though the light source faded after less than a second, it was enough for the Hera to realize that something was wrong. She sped up towards the switch and flipped it on.

Never would she have guessed what she would see the moment she turned on the lights. Her apartment had been completely vandalized. Not a single furniture or electronic had been in the location where she left it a week ago. The kitchen was a total wreck as her fridge, cabinets, and stove had been torn apart and thrown on the floor.

Her apartment was unrecognizable. What horrified her even more was the writing on her walls that read, **'Murderer,** and **'Die.'**

Unable to process what she was seeing, Zangya dropped to the ground as more tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing this, the Hera didn't dare enter her room as she could imagine what they did to it. To her right, she noticed a newspaper that had an image of her when she was fighting the bald fighter back at the Intergalactic Space Tournament.

 _'Of course, this is happening,'_ thought the Hera with a sarcastic smile. With everything that had happened this week, she just wasn't surprised that the world found out about her involvement in that tournament. Once again, her life and confidence had been ripped away from her. _'Why was I so stupid to think I could do this?'_

In that moment, the Hera heard a familiar laugh that she could never forget.

Zangya clenched her head as she tried to push away that voice. Unfortunately, the voice only became clearer as she began to pass out from the exhaustion.

* * *

Morning in Mt. Paozu

Unlike South City, Mt. Paozu had been a bright peaceful morning. Gohan, alongside Krillin who had been curious about what he heard that happened near South City, were heading home from the river. To this day, Gohan remained unsure if choosing to give the Hera another chance was the best decision.

"What if Piccolo and I were wrong and she decides to kill innocent people," commented Gohan as he kicked a rock. "I mean even Piccolo admitted that she tried to kill him."

Fortunately for the demi-saiyan, Krillin could somewhat relate to him. "Honestly, I know how you feel," he responded. "It's not easy being in that kind of predicament…" He recalled the time he had to choose between pushing the button and killing 18 in order to prevent Cell from capturing her or letting her live. Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right decision in not killing Android 18 when I needed to… because of my selfishness, everyone had to deal with Perfect Cell, remember…? That decision brought forth the Cell Games, the death of Trunks, and more importantly… Goku's sacrifice."

"Dad…" whispered the demi-saiyan. "I know he said that there wasn't anything left to teach me, but it hasn't even been that long and I already have so many questions that I need answers too… What would he have done in my place

Krillin smiled as he already knew the answer to that question, "That's easy," he responded. "He would do the exact same thing you did."

"Really?" asked Gohan as he turned to him with a puzzled look. "Why do you say that?"

"Don't you remember who Vegeta and Piccolo were before...? Goku gave them a second chance and now look at them… They both fought alongside you in the Intergalactic Space Tournament… Remember when I wanted to finish Vegeta off when I had the chance, but Goku stopped me."

"Yeah," responded Gohan. "I guess he always saw the good in people…"

They both stopped when they reached the small house. "So why did you save her?" asked Krillin.

"I guess because Piccolo-"

"No," interrupted the bald monk. "I mean when she first arrived… Why didn't you let her die at the hands of Bojack?"

Gohan sighed, "Honestly, I've asked myself that same question many times; and the more I thought about it, the more I believe it was-" Before Gohan could finish, both fighters suddenly felt a high power level speeding towards them.

"Is that… her?" asked Krillin with a nervous look towards the direction the energy was coming from.

"... It has to be," responded Gohan.

* * *

Earlier that morning

Zangya slowly opened her eyes as she began to regain consciousness. She realized it was now morning due to the light that was coming through the busted window. Admittedly, she still felt light-headed as she sat back up and inspected her apartment once more. She gave a defeated sigh as she had hoped that for some reason, the events of last night had been somewhat of a nightmare. The last place she could call home and feel safe was now ruined. Worst of all, Zangya knew that after last week, she was even more useless to do anything about it. She turned to her right and immediately jumped in horror once she saw one of her former allies, Bujin dead on the floor next to her. His body had been split in half as blood would ooze out from every opening.

Knowing that it was just a hallucination like the others before, Zangya got up as she has had enough. For the past four days, she has suffered from the visions of her dead allies and she was sick of it. She clenched her hair in anger as she was tired and couldn't stand this Hell any longer. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!" screamed the Hera with all her lungs. "ALL OF YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks as she realized her insanity. She fell to her knees and cried as she begged for the hallucinations to stop. She wanted this to end… she needed it to end. She turned towards the kitchen and searched until she spotted the tip of a rather sharp knife. She slowly crawled towards it and picked it up.

"It has to end…" she said to herself as she tightened her grip on the knife and rotated her arms to expose the veins. A few more tears slid down her cheeks as she decided her fate. Suddenly, she heard aggressive banging on the door.

"Who's in there?" came a voice from the other side.

"Leave me alone…" pleaded the Hera in a low voice that was barely hearable. All she wanted was peace and quiet. To be free from everything around her. To her frustration, the banging continued causing a nerve to start popping on her forehead. With a scream, she drilled the knife into the floor causing it to stick. She stood up and turned to the wall. With anger in her eyes, she blasted a hole straight through the wall and flew out.

The Hera closed her eyes and focused her senses on searching for a specific power level. Once she found it, she raised up her power and sped towards her new destination. Today, she was going to confront her fear; Maybe before the end of the day, she would also be confronting Bojack.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And that's it for this chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it. Honestly, I felt rusty writing this chapter, but I will get the hang of it again quickly. So next chapter will be interesting as Zangya will finally confront Gohan (Had to happen sometime right?) Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if there's any questions or ideas you have for this story, feel free to pm me. Thank you so much and till next time._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Boom! I'm back. Hi everyone and sorry for the wait (must be getting tired of hearing it haha) Believe me when I say that I truly love writing my stories, but it's been tough lately. One reason is because... I'm working to one day, be blessed with the opportunity of publishing my own original story. I'm definitely going to try to upload more frequently and have the chapters longer (I'm thinking 2,500-3,00 would be a good start). Anyways, thanks to all of you for the reviews; they really mean a lot._

 _ **IdeasRemake:**_

 _It wasn't just writing on her wall, it was everything that had happened to her up to that point. Her allies were killed off, her leader tried to kill her out of sheer cowardliness, she spent months hiding and training only for Piccolo to destroy her confidence. She is now feeling the full impact of being alone and useless._

 _Nah, that's not really my mentality. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible (that's why some of the Z-fighters are really hard on her.)_

 _That's kind of a tough one… I mean you have a point, Gohan did save her from Bojack; but on the other hand… he did kill off her group. Even if Bojack did betray her, Bujin, Bido, and Kogu were still in somewhat good terms with her before they were killed by Gohan._

 _Thank you so much for your review. Hope to hear from you again._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Let's be Friends Chapter 11

Both Gohan and Krillin tensed up as the Hera got nearer and nearer to their location. In all honesty, the fighters had no idea what her purpose for coming could possibly be. "Any chance she's coming with the intentions to thank you for saving her life?" asked Krillin with a nervous chuckle.

"I wouldn't bet on it," answered Gohan. As the Hera got closer, the demi-saiyan decided not to take any chances. "Krillin, I need you to get my mother and take her far away from here."

"No way!" responded Krillin rather quickly. "I'm staying right here to help you-"

"You don't understand," interrupted Gohan. "If she wants to fight, she might use you or mom to gain the upper hand. Trust me, it'll be easier if I handle her alone."

Krillin was hesitant for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. As the former monk was about to head to the small cottage, they both felt the Hera stopping nearby. They knew where she was exactly, but she was still far enough that they couldn't see her with the naked eye.

' _Is she hesitating?'_ thought the demi-saiyan to himself. At that moment, he and Krillin noticed a bright purple light approaching them with great speed. "Move!" yelled Gohan as he quickly jumped out of the way. Fortunately, Krillin also realized what it was and moved. Gohan was about to stand back up when he suddenly felt a foot on the back of his head forcing his face to collide with the ground.

Witnessing the Hera on top of his best friend's son, Krillin got into a fighting stance and lunged towards her.

Zangya spotted his tactic and quickly reacted. She effortlessly phased out of his path and reappeared a few feet behind from him.

Krillin instantly regained his composure and prepared to retry his attempt. It was in that moment that he realized that he was unable to move.

A serious look remained plastered on her face as she raised up her hand revealing the technique which she was using to render the bald fighter immobile. The Hera tightly grabbed her psycho threads and used it to her advantage. With all her strength, she swung Krillin around causing him to crash into every single tree he encountered. With her psycho threads still in hand, Zangya arose to the sky once she noticed the demi-saiyan beginning to stand up again. As she got into an ideal position, she swung Krillin one last time and had him heavily clash with Gohan causing a small crater.

Without hesitation, her hands began to form yellow energy as she unleashed a barrage of ki blasts into the direction of the newly formed crater. After a moment, Zangya finally finished and died down her attack. She started to pant as she felt a burst of exhaustion hit her immensely. She looked on to the crater where the dust cloud was beginning to settle down. To her shock, she realized that both fighters were protected by a golden dome-shaped energy shield. Underneath that shield, she noticed the demi-saiyan now turned super-saiyan standing up.

Gohan quickly condensed the golden dome and fired it as a massive energy wave which Zangya narrowly avoided. "Krillin…" mentioned Gohan as he reverted back to his base form. Unfortunately, Krillin didn't look as if he was in good condition. He tightly gripped the left side of his ribs as it appeared to be slightly broken. "Are you ok?"

"Y… yeah," responded Krillin.

"Go inside," ordered the demi-saiyan referring to the house. "I'll handle her… I need you to go protect my mother. She must be worried about what's going on."

Krillin recognized that he was in no condition to deny his request. "You got it bro… just be careful around her." Once Gohan nodded, the former monk turned towards the cottage and headed there.

The demi-saiyan felt slightly relieved. He now turned his full attention to the Hera whom still looked completely exhausted. "Why are you doing this?!"

Zangya remained focused on him. A clear look of hatred had been visible all over her.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Gohan got into a battle stance. "If you refuse to answer my question than I have no choice but to respond to your aggressiveness accordingly."

Both fighters stared each other down. Zangya knew that she was highly outmatched at this point. She needed a lot more strength to fight and possibly find an opening to regain the upper hand. A hint of worry crept up on her as she instantly felt the Namekian's energy heading in their direction. _'Not again,'_ she mentally sighed with frustration. She knew that if she was going to make a move, it needed to be now. She closed her eyes and mustered all the strength she could. If she were honest with herself, this is the best she felt ever since she arrived at this planet. She truly felt invincible at the moment. After reaching her full power, the Hera launched herself toward the demi-saiyan.

Gohan raised his power and also launched himself. If she wanted a fight, then a fight she would get.

* * *

A few minutes later, Piccolo arrived at Mt. Paozu. He quickly saw the raging battle between Gohan and Zangya.

* * *

Gohan dodged a punch and watched as Zangya shot a laser from her forehead. Reacting quickly, the demi-saiyan placed both his hands on his own forehead, "Masenko ha!" he yelled as he shot his own blast which clashed with the "Spark Laser" forming a smoke cloud.

Gohan noticed his mentor and quickly signaled him to stay put. He wanted to resolve this problem once and for all. He realized that Zangya was turning pale as the fight continued. Because of this, he knew that while he was more than able to continue this fight, she was extremely vulnerable and wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. He rushed towards her and began to swing his fists and kicks as the Hera was now in full defense mode.

Unfortunately for the Hera, her time was running out as she was starting to get dizzy. She was also struggling to keep herself in the air as she was now unable to fully keep up with the demi-saiyan's speed. She needed just one opportunity… just one. As if some miracle, that opportunity came when she heard the screams of a woman coming out of the small cottage.

* * *

"Gohan!" yelled Chi-Chi as she exited her home out of concern for her son. This fight had lasted longer than what it should've had in her mind. She was completely worried about her son and needed to see him.

Krillin was right behind her as he begged her not to go outside knowing that she would just get in the way. "Chi-Chi, please come back inside."

"Shut it Krillin," responded the Ox-Princess. She turned back to where her son was, "Gohan! be careful!"

* * *

The demi-saiyan heard her mother's words and turned to her, "Mom…? What are you doing here?!" That distraction caused him dearly as he suddenly felt the entire world collapsing on to him.

* * *

Piccolo witnessed the Hera using the dirty tactic in order to regain control of the fight. He quickly debated whether or not to interfere.

* * *

After successfully regaining the upper hand once she kneed him in the crotch. Zangya didn't hesitate to land heavy blows to the demi-saiyan.

Gohan tried to block, but he was nearly seeing stars after what she just did. In an attempt to land a blow, the demi-saiyan swung a mid-slow punch that was easily caught by the Hera.

Zangya grabbed the other arm and with both her legs, she used his body for support as she pulled his arms with everything she had in an attempt to rip both of his arms from his body. The demi-saiyan's screams only fueled her satisfaction.

* * *

Chi-Chi watched in horror as she couldn't stand seeing her son being dismantled alive. "Gohan!" she screamed.

* * *

At the right moment, Zangya suddenly let go of his arms and with her legs, she launched him straight to the ground and gathered her remaining energy for one last move.

Gohan slowly stood up. At the moment, he still felt the pain flowing through his arms. He had enough of this and realized that he needed to end it right now. With a mighty roar, a golden aurora burst all around him as he turned super-saiyan. With renewed strength, he focused on the Hera who got into her signature position.

"Beauty…"

"So this how it will end?" asked Gohan with a serious expression. "Fine." He too got into his signature pose as a bright blue light began to form, "Kame…Hame…"

Zangya focused all her energy on her final attack as the purple light only got brighter and even more immense than it ever was. All her strength and hatred was going into this move. From what happened in battle Island to just last night. Without even noticing it, her hair and skin tone was once again alternating into different color tones.

* * *

Piccolo was surprised at what he was seeing. He recognized the transformation from Bojack when they fought.

* * *

Feeling the energy flowing through her, the Hera let out a mighty scream that completely transformed her into the super-Hera transformation without her even realizing it. The purple light nearly doubled in both size and power as it was fueled by the new energy it received.

Gohan recognized what was going on and had no choice but to focus his energy and transform into the next stage of his transformation. The ground began to tremble as both blasts were seconds away from being fired.

The Hera reached her peak as she aimed her arm towards his opponent. "TRIGG-"At that moment, her attack quickly dissipated as she suddenly blacked out and from the air, she dropped straight to the ground.

* * *

Gohan saw what happened with confusion as he quickly stopped his attack and powered down back to his base form. Both he and Piccolo reached the Hera's now unconscious body. "What happened?" asked the demi-saiyan.

Piccolo examined her before reaching a conclusion. "Her body must've exhausted all of her energy and immediately shut down."

Before Gohan could say anything, both Chi-Chi and Krillin ran towards them. "Oh my baby are you ok?" asked Chi-Chi with a complete look of concern.

"Mom…" responded Gohan with embarrassment.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Krillin referring to Zangya.

"I'm not sure…" responded Gohan. "This is the third time she tried to kill recently… I don't know what to do anymore… Maybe Vegeta was right…"

Krillin was a little surprised to hear that, "You think we should just kill her?"

"I don't know," responded the demi-saiyan. The three fighters discussed what their options were until a decision was finally agreed upon.

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry for ending this chapter in a rather peculiar spot, but I had an idea where I wanted to take her; but at the last moment, I hesitated. I'm currently re-debating what that "decision" was ( I was thinking of having Piccolo keep her on the lookout where he can keep a close eye on her... but I'm not sure if that would be a good idea.) If you have any ideas or questions feel free to pm me. Don't worry, this is the last time I'm planning on having Zangya fight any of the Z-fighters. The next chapter will start a new arc for her._

 _Also, I was thinking about trying something new. What if I were to start a social media account dedicated to this? For example, that way, all of you could know what story I'm updating next and how far along the chapters are so nobody would be in the dark and not have any idea to when I'll be updating again. I'm planning to publish even more stories once I get back into my updating schedule. I could talk to all of you guys more freely and notify everyone if I need to take down a certain chapter and why (for example, I'm going to take down "I don't chapter 3" since I'm not satisfied at all with it and I want to take an entirely different approach.) Plus, I could give sneak peaks to chapters or even arcs. Ask questions like what story I should upload next (And not have to ask the same question each time I upload a chapter for a different story.) Maybe even post drawings that you guys did involving my fics. Give details to a new story I'm writing (That way, when I do upload the new stories, everyone will already have an idea of what characters will be involved in it, the main plot, etc.) And, if there are other authors, we could definitely discuss writing a collaboration. The point is, I want to be much more involved with you guys, just like I want you to be involved with my work. I think this could be really fun for all of us, so would all of you be open to that idea?_

 _Thank you so much for your patience and for taking the time to read my stories. I can't express how thankful I am to all of you. T'ill next time and take care._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. While writing this chapter I realized that we're only 12 followers away from reaching 200! That is so cool! Thanks to all of you for your continued support as I will continue to do my best in providing you with an amazing story!_

 _ **IdeasRemake** : I don't think that Zangya is completely on par with a super-saiyan at the moment. That's why I kept Gohan in base-form and the fight rather short. It wouldn't make sense for Gohan to fight very long in base form, and it wouldn't be much of a fight if he was a super-saiyan considering that Zangya was low on energy and mentally weak at the moment. _

_When I defined the roles of everyone during the fight, I did it trying to pay attention to the minor details. Krillin had broken ribs so it should've been fairly painful to walk. Chi-Chi is pregnant, so her emotions easily got the better of her as she was concerned for Gohan and wanted to see him despite knowing that she might be a liability. Piccolo's main purpose in that chapter was to see Zangya's super-hera transformation. Gohan thought his mom was safely inside the house. He had no idea she would come out and yell for him. So it should've been surprising to him which should've grabbed his attention thus giving Zangya the distraction she needed._

 _Thank you for your review!_

 _ **Guest** \- Zangya will consider all of that soon. Yes, Videl will have a huge role in this story and in Gohan's life once she's reintroduced._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 12

Hundreds of years ago, Planet Hera

It was a dark foggy night in a small town near the capital city of the Planet Hera. A couple miles off the border, an older Hera-Seijin had arrived at his old beaten home. As he entered, his partner came out to greet him. "You're here, how was your day?"

"Same as usual," responded the Hera-seijin in a rough voice. "Go tell Zangya to bring the food to the table. I'm starving."

* * *

In the kitchen, a young girl no older than 9 had been stuck all day cleaning the home from top to bottom. Not only that, but she was also responsible for cooking dinner while her adoptive mother relaxed all day in her room. Her light-blue skin was completely covered in dirt. To make matters worse, because of her responsibilities, she had forgotten all about heading to the river and filling a bucket of water for her bath. She was currently cleaning under the storage bin when her adoptive mother entered.

"Zangya, your father just arrived. I want you to hurry up and prepare the table."

"Yes mot- I mean ma'am," responded the little girl with a tired voice. She placed her supplies down and headed toward the cooking pot. She got out two bowls and poured some stew into each. She entered the dining room where both her adoptive parents were seated.

Once she placed his food in front of him, the male Hera-Seijin tried a spoonful before spitting all the contents and flipping the bowl off the table where it shattered into many pieces.

Zangya's skin began to turn pale as she feared another beating from her adoptive father.

"Is the stew not to your liking?" asked the female Hera unsurprised.

"Two years," growled the male Hera. "Two years and you still can't even cook a decent meal!" he barked as he stood up and flipped his chair causing the nine-year-old to jump in fear. "I am a warrior! I don't deserve to come home and be fed such garbage!"

Zangya couldn't control her tremble as she looked up to her adoptive father in terror.

"How long do you plan on being this useless!?" asked the warrior as his wife witnessed the scene with amusement. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I-I'm s-sorry fath- I mean sir-" stuttered the Hera before she was violently interrupted.

"Don't you ever refer to me as 'father,'" growled the warrior as he grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt.

Tears of fear quickly formed in Zangya's eyes as she was frozen in horror.

"I would never father such a worthless brat like you," he said in a sinister tone. "If it wasn't because of a promise I made my sister, I never would've taken you into my house." Having said that, he forcefully pulled her to the ground ripping up her shirt in the process where the broken bowl and all its contents were spilled. "Now clean this mess!" he ordered before storming away from the table and into his room.

His wife rolled her eyes as she too stood up and followed her husband.

To afraid to get up and grab a towel from the kitchen because she feared her father coming out and seeing that she wasn't cleaning, Zangya took off her now ripped shirt and used it to wipe the floor.

* * *

In the bedroom, the male Hera started to take off his armor and get ready for bed. He quickly noticed his wife enter the room and lie on their bed. "Another day that I'm forced to sleep without food."

"Why do you even bother with her anyway?" asked his wife. "She can't cook, she can't wash, pft she can barely clean… I don't see why you even put up with her. I say we just throw her on the streets."

The male Hera just rolled his eyes. "If only it were that convenient… I'm starting to think that the promise I made to Agatha isn't worth keeping… especially since she wanted me to treat Zangya as if she was my own."

"Like you treated Deprez that way," commented his wife.

Having heard that, the warrior scoffed, "Never compare that girl to our son. Deprez was a fine son and even better warrior. If it wasn't for Zangya, he would still be alive."

Anger began to boil within the both of them everytime they remembered that tragic event. "It's funny," began the female Hera. "For some reason, Deprez always loved that fool and never showed any remorse for what she did."

"Enough," demanded the husband. "I don't want to talk about him anymore…"

"Well, I've been thinking… What if we were to sale her…?"

"Sale her?"

"Yes," she responded. "The slave merchants are always looking for new slaves, and we could get good money for her considering her age."

The male Hera considered the offer, "I've never thought about that… yes, that would be a rather great possibility… Get rid of her and make some money from it…" A smile crept up on his face as he made his decision, "Alright, it has been decided. Tomorrow I will take her to the capital and sell her to the merchants."

"And are you sure that Zangya is going to just allow it?" asked his wife.

The warrior just scoffed, "Like she even has a choice."

Little do they both know that on the other side of the door to their room, Zangya had heard everything that was said. Fear continued to engulf her as she made her own decision. She ran to her room and grabbed what little she had left before opening a window and running away as far as she could from that house. Because of all the fog, it was really complicated to see what was in front of her, but she never turned around… not once.

* * *

Weeks later

In the streets of the Capital City. Zangya was sitting down next to the sidewalk eating the remains of a meal that she found earlier in the trashcan. She was barely recognizable from the girl that left her home a couple of weeks ago. She had on used rags for clothes. Cuts and bruises from her many attempts to gather some food anywhere she could. Her long once beautiful orange hair had traces of gum and other stuff stuck to it, and her face and body had been completely covered in filth. In all honesty, she long debated whether this rough life was worth her freedom. She was exhausted from pleading every single Hera who walked by for help and she lost all hope that she would ever receive any assistance. Her meal barely did anything to satisfy her hunger, but it would have to do until she found something else that was edible.

She turned to her side and instantly became alarmed when she noticed two strangers each with catch poles. No doubt they were merchants wanting to capture her and sell her into slavery like her adoptive parents wanted to. Once they noticed her, the two strangers bolted towards her. Zangya got up and ran as fast as she could down an alley. Fortunately for her, she knew the area very well and had a spot where no one could find her. She got to her spot and quickly closed it. In there, she waited for half an hour until she heard a loud knock coming from the outside.

"Come out little girl," said a deep voice. "I know you're in there."

Zangya's heart began to beat faster as she had no idea who it could be.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, just come out."

Realizing that there wasn't anything she could do, Zangya slowly opened the door and came out. In front of her was a tall muscular figure with his arms crossed and smirk plastered on his face. "Who are you?" asked the nine-year-old.

The figure looked at her straight in the eyes, "I'm the one that's going to make you a once in a lifetime offer."

"What do you mean?" asked Zangya.

"I've seen how you continuously survived such a dangerous environment at a young age. With the right training, you could be an interesting asset to my crew."

The young girl couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What?"

The figure chuckled, "What is your name?"

"Zangya... what's yours?"

"You can call me Bojack."

* * *

2 years later

Two short slim Hera's frantically ran the streets of the capital. Following them were three other Hera's by the name of Bujin, Bido, and Kogu. The two Hera's had no choice but to split up and head in different directions.

A few minutes had passed and one of the runaways reached a dead end.

"Out of luck, I see," commented Bujin as he alongside Bido and Kogu stood in front of him now. "Where is it?" asked Kogu referring to the item that was stolen from their leader.

"The other guy has it," responded the thief. "Just please spare me."

Kogu chuckled along with the other two, "You stole from Bojack... now you pay the consequences." He took out his sword and sliced the thief in half.

* * *

On the other side of the area, the other thief felt relieved when he realized that the three had followed his partner. He calmly walked the streets now when he was suddenly pulled into an alley.

"Going somewhere?" asked a now eleven-year-old Zangya.

"Who are you?" countered the thief.

Zangya smiled, "You don't really need to know that, now hand over that artifact you stole from us!"

"I can't," responded the thief. "This artifact belongs to my bosses before your crew stole it from us-" before he could say anything else, Zangya blasted a piece of rubble terrifying the thief.

"Ok, ok," he said as he pulled out a weird looking artifact. "Here."

Zangya grabbed the artifact, "Good choice..."

"What are you going to do with me?" shivered the thief.

Zangya remembered Bojack's orders. She knew what she needed to do. She raised her arm forming a purple energy sphere.

"Please," begged the thief. "You already have what you want."

Zangya began to get nervous. Although she was taught to be cold, she just couldn't take someone's life. "You have a point..." she responded as she lowered her arm. "Get out of here."

Without hesitation, the thief ran off into the other direction.

With a smile, Zangya left to meet the others. Fortunately for her, at that moment, the other three Hera's found her. Zangya began to feel nauseous when she saw Bido and Kogu each carrying one half of the other thief.

"Did you get it?" asked Bujin.

"Of course," responded Zangya as she showed the artifact.

"Nice," responded Bido. "But... where is the body of the idiot who dared to steal from us?"

Zangya rolled her eyes, "We already have what we wanted. He didn't need to die."

"Bojack isn't going to like that," commented Bido.

Zangya knew he was right, "Let's just go."

Kogu looked deeply in thought before eventually giving his half of the dead body to Bujin. "Here, I'll catch up with all of you later."

"Whatever," answered Bujin as he took the body.

* * *

The three arrived and entered their sanctuary. Bojack was sitting in a throne-like chair, "It's about time you returned... Well, did you get it?"

"Here it is," responded Zangya as she proudly raised the artifact.

"Good... And where are the corpses of those weaklings that thought that they could steal from me... I only see one."

Hearing this, Bido let out a chuckle, "Apparently, your protege decided to let him go before we got there."

Bojack turned to Zangya with a serious look, "Is that true?"

Zangya's confidence lowered once she saw Bojack's expression. "Most of it... I just figured that he didn't need to die considering that we already have what we wanted."

Having heard her, Bojack stood up and walked towards the eleven-year-old. Once he reached her, he pulled the object from her hands and inspected it. With a look of anger, he crushed the artifact with one hand, much to Zangya's fear.

Before she could say anything, Bojack reddened the side of her face with a hardened slap causing her to fall to the ground.

"You fool!" yelled Bojack as he pulled her up by the hair. "I ordered you to kill them; instead, you allow him to trick you with a worthless copy and get away."

"I-I... I'm so-orry..." whispered Zangya in pain.

"Not good enough," responded Bojack in a sinister tone as he violently pushed the girl to the wall. "You have disobeyed my direct order and for that, you will feel my wrath!"

Zangya was frozen in fear. Memories of her adoptive father beating her resurfaced as Bojack prepared to punish her.

"Wait," came the voice of Kogu as he entered the sanctuary with the second thief.

"What's this?" asked Bojack in curiosity.

"I brought you the guy that stole this," responded Kogu as he revealed the real artifact that had been stolen. He handed it to Bojack who looked pleased to have it back. "I figured this guy would try to trick Zangya."

"I didn't mean to..." explained the thief. "The artifact doesn't belong to you...'

"Want me to silence him now?" asked Kogu as he pulled his sword.

"No," responded Bojack rather quickly. He turned to Zangya and signaled her to come closer, "There's something you need to finish."

Zangya's skin immediately turned pale as she knew what he wanted. "Bojack, please don't make m-"

"Silence," ordered the leader. "Today you will learn a valuable lesson." He pulled her by the arm and aimed her palm at the thief's heart. "Now kill him."

"I don't want to," pleaded Zangya as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do it or you will find yourself back to the exact location of where I found you!"

"No no no," continued the eleven-year-old in complete refusal.

"Bojack," interrupted Kogu. "Let me do it... I can kill him in the slowest way imaginable if you please."

Bojack completely ignored his suggestion and squeezed his grip on Zangya's wrist which caused her to yelp in pain. "Today, you're going to finally grow up. NOW KILL HIM BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

At that moment, a purple aurora formed in Zangya's palm blasting a hole into the thief's heart killing him instantly.

Bojack smirked as he let go of the eleven-year-old. Zangya dropped to her knees as she couldn't believe what she had just done. He kneeled down next to her ear and whispered: "Within a few years, you will look back at this moment in shame... not because you killed him, but because I had to force you into doing it." He stood up and walked away with his recovered artifact in hand.

* * *

4 years later

Planet Hera was in complete chaos. Buildings were destroyed, home's have been raided, and all the lakes have been dried up. The once flourishing warrior capital was now left in shambles. Every resident on the planet fought night and day for survival. Thousands of lives perished each day due to starvation, dehydration, illness, or murdered.

In one section of the capital, two warriors were fighting it out to the death for an already dead animal that could be used for food. Within minutes, a warrior had fallen and the other was moments away from grabbing his prize when suddenly he was decapitated by the swift edge of a sword. Without hesitation, Kogu grabbed the dead animal and fled to his crew's sanctuary

A couple of miles away, Zangya scouted the streets and stores for any remaining food and water. It had been weeks since her group has each had a decent meal or even a full glass of water. Frustration was beginning to set at the thought of returning empty handed yet again. Suddenly, in between dark clouds of smoke caused by the fire, she spotted a couple running with what looked to be a carcass. With a smirk, she launched herself in front of the pair. "Hold it right there," she ordered as the two stopped. "You didn't actually think that you would leave with that carcass did you?"

"Please," begged the wife. "My husband and I haven't eaten anything in days. We're starving."

Zangya chuckled coldly, "I couldn't care less about your situation, now hand over that animal."

At that moment, the wife realized who she was, "Zangya... Is that you?"

Zangya looked confused before she studied the couple and smirked, "Well if it isn't you two," she commented. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

The husband looked at how much she has grown ever since he last saw her. "Zangya, where have you been? We looked everywhere for you... your mother and I were worri-" He was interrupted when Zangya began to laugh.

"Mother? how pathetic. You two mean nothing to me. You're just a small obstacle for that meal that's in your hands."

The wife couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What happened to you...? you used to be different..."

"That is none of your business," responded the fifteen-year-old. "I won't ask you again... hand over that carcass."

The husband gave the animal to her wife before getting into a fighting stance, "We don't have to this," he said. "We can all go home and share this food."

Zangya pretended to think about his offer before giggling sadistically, "Nah, I think I'd rather kill you and take it for myself."

Having heard this, the warrior focused his energy. "Very well," he said before running towards Zangya.

The young Hera just rolled her eyes and raised her arm. As soon as he was close enough, she blasted him into oblivion within seconds.

His wife screamed in horror as she witnessed her husband's horrendous end.

Zangya turned to her and signaled for her reward.

With tears in her eyes, the wife threw her the animal. "Just take it and leave!"

Zangya snickered as she grabbed the carcass. "And let you walk away after everything you've done to me before... No... your husband isn't going to be the only one to die today," and with that said, a purple aurora began to form as she quickly silenced the screams of her once adoptive mother.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone had arrived at the sanctuary. While Kogu and Zangya brought in two dead carcasses, Bujin and Bido returned empty-handed.

Bojack stood up and looked at the two Hera's who failed to bring anything, "Nothing?" he asked in an angry tone as he grabbed the corpses.

Bujin turned pale as he raised his arms, "I'm sorry master, but there isn't even the slightest trace of water around here," he explained. "We even tried digging, but it's all dried up."

Hearing this, Bojack screamed in frustration. He calmed down and looked at the carcasses that he had in his hand. Unfortunately, these two dead animals weren't going to be enough for all of them. They already raided every home in the capital and used up all of their resources. "Fine," he said as he handed the animals to Zangya. "See what you can cook with these..."

"Yes master," responded the fifteen-year-old as she headed to the fire.

"I'll help you," suggested Kogu as he followed her.

Twenty minutes later, the meat was fully cooked and ready to be eaten. While Kogu took it to the others, Zangya grabbed a glass and filled it with the remaining water they had. The water barely filled 3/4 of the glass.

When it was time to split the meal. The group had to give half of the water and meat to Bojack while the remaining four of them had to share the rest of it. Bojack, Bido, and Bujin quickly finished their meal. While Bojack left the table to think of what he could do, the others remained at the table.

Zangya slowly ate her food as she realized that it not only filled her up more but she got to saver her food more. Unfortunately for her, the meat didn't last long as she found her plate empty within minutes. Admittedly, she was still starving, but there wasn't anything she could do. She sighed as this wasn't the only time this happened to her. To her surprise, Kogu slid his serving of meat in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she turned to him.

"Take my serving," he responded. "You need it much more than I do."

"B-but you haven't eaten anything all day..."

Kogu shrugged, "Don't worry about me, just eat as much as you can."

Witnessing this, both Bido and Bujin chuckled in false amusement, "You'd rather starve and help that brat than eat your share of the food?" asked Bido in a mostly jealous tone.

"That's my problem," responded Kogu sternly.

Zangya smiled warmly as she slowly began to eat the extra serving she received.

At that moment, Bojack came back down. "I have made a decision," he said grabbing everyone's attention. "Like it or not, Hera has become a useless planet. Staying here any longer will only lead us to our deaths."

"What are you saying?" asked Bujin.

"I'm saying that it is time to leave this planet and explore others... we can start with the planet Jiuza which is a few days away."

"Jiuza?" asked Kogu. "I heard they have everything Hera is lacking right now; but if I'm correct, their people are known for being hostile and they have strictly banned anyone from our planet to land on theirs."

Hearing this caused Bojack to chuckle, "Who said anything about asking for permission... It's time to branch out and take our desires to a whole new level... No longer am I satisfied with stealing money when we have the power to conquer any planet we desire."

Bido smirked at the idea of living like kings, "From bottom feeders to royalty... I like it."

"Than its settled... Tomorrow I want everyone to scavenge this planet one last time for any resources. All of you better return with something useful or don't come back at all... In a few days will be in Jiuza and we will not take 'no' for an answer, even if we have to rid that planet of all its inhabitants."

Zangya looked at Bojack in surprise. She knew that he was ego driven and always saw himself as some sort of god. She thought of his words for a moment, and then of the potential devastation they would cause Jiuza. After a moment of thinking, she simply shrugged her shoulders, _'_ _better them than me.'_

* * *

Present

Zangya slowly began to regain consciousness. She found herself in a mysteriously darkly lit room. As she gently sat up, she realized that her mouth was extremely dried up and she desperately needed something to drink. Fortunately, next to the bed, she found a glass of water on top of a desk. She gulped it down entirely as she enjoyed the refreshing sensation that her mouth was feeling. She felt very weak as she struggled to get up.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice that caused Zangya to jump in surprise.

She turned to the corner of the room where the voice came from and just barely saw the Namekian sitting in the corner. "You..."

With a serious expression, Piccolo stood up and walked towards her. "How long do you plan on testing our patience?" he asked. "I gave you a second chance and a week later you turn around and attack Gohan...? What is your plan?"

Zangya ignored his words as she looked around the room, "Where have you taken me?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"First you answer my questions and then I'll think about answering yours," responded Piccolo.

"I'm still alive..." commented Zangya. "At least tell me why?"

"Not until you answer my questions first," repeated the Namekian.

Zangya sighed in frustration. She knew there was no way in getting any answers until he did first. She crossed her arms and gave in, "Whatever."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to let me know. Also, I'm planning on uploading a new story, along with the next chapter of "Second Chances." I'm currently debating which story to choose from a possible three that I have ready._

 _Also, if you have any Gohan pairings, you'd be interested in me doing (and maybe even have a plot) or would even want to collab on a pairing, feel free to pm me. Thanks to all of you and have a great day! till next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to Let's be Friends! Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot a lot. Now, I believe I kept everyone waiting long enough so here goes._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Let's Be Friends Chapter 13

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Zangya waited for the Namekian to speak. Admittedly, she still felt the exhaustion course through her body from the lack of rest and nourishment. She deeply wondered where she was but most importantly, why she was still alive. She turned to the door and wondered if the boy was behind it. Because of her weakened state, she struggled to sense if there was anyone on the other side of those walls.

"Well?" began Piccolo as he remained focused on the Hera. "Are you just going to sit there staring at the wall or are you going to answer my question?"

Zangya turned to him with a look of confusion, "What question?"

Piccolo scoffed as he didn't have much patience to repeat himself. "I asked what your plan was that you attacked Gohan after you've been given a second chance?"

The Hera rolled her eyes as she turned away, "What makes you think that I had a plan?" she asked rhetorically. "Maybe I just wanted to say 'hi.'" By the look of his expression, she knew that he was not completely satisfied with her answer but what could she do? Tell him the truth and say that in a way she blamed him for everything that she has been through on this planet and therefore wanted to kill him? How would that end? Anyways, it was pretty obvious that there weren't any good intentions during the fight. If he couldn't come up with that truth on his own than that's his problem.

Piccolo remained silent for a moment as he stood up and began to study her. For someone whom he considers to be mentally pathetic, there sure was a sense of pride to her. "Tell me about that scar in your back?" he finally asked.

"My scar…?" asked the Hera shortly before it hit her. "How the fuck do you know about it?"

The Namekian was unfazed by her reaction. He knew that the scar was probably something she wouldn't like to talk about. "Would I be wrong to think that it was given to you by your former leader when he tried to sacrifice you?"

Zangya crossed her arms as she completely hated where this conversation was going. It frustrated her that her body was too weak to even stand up without immediately tiring out. Her battle with Gohan must've drained her of everything she had in the tank. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Like you don't already know the answer," she finally responded.

"Well, unlike Bojack and the rest of your crew, you were actually given a second chance and yet you are so intent on wasting it."

"Some chance," whispered Zangya unaware that he was still able to hear her.

The Namekian chuckled as he sat back down in his chair. "You have no one to blame but yourself for the way everything turned out."

Hearing this caused Zangya to scoff. It frustrated her to admit that he was right. Everything was so different now than what it was a month ago. Back then she had a home, financial stability, food; but most importantly, she had some sort of peace. Although it wasn't much back then; now, it feels like it was everything. "Well… I guess it doesn't matter now does it…?" she stated with a sigh.

Piccolo was highly satisfied with her answer as it proved that they were finally getting somewhere. Perhaps she realized that there was no point in keeping a stubborn persona. He could tell that she was tired of fighting. That she was lost and desperately needed help to get back up… Whether she wanted to admit it or not. "Tell me about your transformation?" he finally asked.

Zangya looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Transformation…"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he stated in a serious expression. "The transformation you used against Gohan."

Zangya raised an eyebrow as she had no idea what he was talking about. _'He couldn't be referring to the Ultimate Hera Form… could he?'_ she asked herself in disbelief. _"No… That would be impossible… right?'_

Piccolo watched as she lost herself in thought than suddenly chuckled when the realization came to him. She had no clue that she had temporarily ascended to a different level when she fought his pupil.

"What's so funny?" asked the Hera with an annoyed expression. Her blood boiled having to see him laugh in amusement while she was helpless to say anything about it. Especially when there was a time when she may have instilled fear on his and everyone else's spine.

"You," answered the Namekian bluntly. "You have the potential to grow even stronger yet you lack certain qualities to realize it."

"Certain qualities huh?" she voiced sarcastically. "Like mental strength… What? You think I forgot the humiliation I suffered because of you… Cause not a day goes by where I don't remember that day."

"The fact that you can't move on from the past proves that I'm right," responded Piccolo. He was about to say something else before he suddenly turned to his right and faced the wall.

Zangya looked at him in confusion. "What's gotten into you?" she asked. A minute had passed and still no answer, "Umm hello? Are you even listening to me?" At that moment, Piccolo stood up and headed towards the door without even turning to her. "Hey!" she yelled as best as she could before her voice cracked due to dehydration. "Where are you going?!" As soon as she saw him open the door, she put all her energy into trying to stand up in order to stop him, but her legs quickly buckled and she fell to the floor.

"I'm leaving," responded Piccolo ignoring the glares she was giving him from the floor. "I have more important matters to attend to at this time."

"So that's it…? You're just going to leave me here like some kind of prisoner?"

Hearing this the Namekian chuckled as he pulled the door wide open, "Who told you I was going to keep you as a prisoner?" he asked to her surprise. "You can leave whenever you want to. No one is going to stop you… Although I doubt you're in any condition to walk out and fly away from here."

Zangya took a deep breath as she forced herself up high enough so she could sit back down on the bed. She wanted to say something but didn't know what. She wanted to prove him wrong but she knew she couldn't. Her emotions were flying all over the place and it was so frustrating as she watched him walk out the door. She noticed that he left the door open which just made her blood boil even more as she felt as if he was mocking her. She mustered what little strength she could and brought her knees to her chest. "Now what?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

For what seemed like forever, Zangya remained in the exact position she was in when Piccolo left. All she could do was think… just think. It was the only thing the Hera could do during these times of solitude. Life was never a paradise for her, but it did have its moments where she truly felt like things were starting to get better… only for everything to come crashing down. 'Mom…' she reminisced. Although she couldn't remember much about her, she remembered little things like when she was 4 and once lost her concentration while flying around. She fell to the ground and felt her right arm snap causing an immense amount of pain that left her crying for hours. A normal Hera would've berated her for crying and not taking the pain like a future warrior "should…" but her mother was different. She allowed her tears to flow as she didn't see anything wrong with being young and sensitive. Despite the looks and words from other Hera's, her mother showed affection while healing her arm. While any other Hera would force their child to suck up the pain and continue their daily activities without any assistance as if there wasn't anything wrong, her mother was always there for her. 'The perfect team…' that's what she always said they were destined to be… before she became ill and her health slowly deteriorated… until she just couldn't hang on anymore and passed away. Nothing was really the same after that. She moved in with her only other family member which… was just different at first. Her uncle and aunt which she once considered them to be like her second parents ignored her for the most part. Only their son whom she loved as a bother showed any true kindness towards her. Things were starting to get better again, but than he was killed… protecting her. Because of that, her aunt and uncle blamed her for his death and spent the next two years treating her like a worthless slave until she was forced to run away and eventually recruited by Bojack. Not long after that did she finally feel like she belonged to a family. A family that watched each other's back to some degree. Unfortunately, not long ago that family was destroyed and once again she was all alone. Living the life of suffering that apparently she was destined to live.

What she would do to once again be that little girl with the broken arm that felt pain like never before, but affection from the being she loved the most. 'What would she think of the warrior that I became?' she often asked herself. Half of her wanted to believe that she would've approved since she only became that warrior to survive, but the other half knew that she would've been horrified of how cruel she turned out to be. "I mean I killed my own family," she told herself. "And for what? I had the carcass already… did I really hate them that much?" She took a deep breath before suddenly hearing a knock on the door. She looked up and noticed an odd figure standing in front of the entrance. "Who are you?"

"Is this a bad time?" asked the stranger. "I'm sorry, but Piccolo told me that you might be hungry."

Zangya's ears immediately perked up causing a slight chuckle from the figure.

"You can call me Mr. Popo… I brought you some food so you can begin replenishing some much-needed energy. We wouldn't want you to get any more sick than what you already are." He entered the room with a small cart that was just filled with plates of food.

At that moment, Zangya stomach started howling as if it knew it was about to be fed. Once the cart was in front of her, the Hera immediately dashed for the first plate not feeling the effects of her low energy. She ate and ate until she finished the plate within minutes and immediately went for the second.

Noticing where this was heading, Mr. Popo immediately tried to slow down the female but it was too late as she suddenly dropped the plate and began vomiting the food she was just eating. "You really should be more careful," warned Mr. Popo as he patted her in the back. "Keep eating while I find you some new clothes." With that said, he walked out of the room leaving Zangya alone with the plates of food which she ate much more slowly once she was done throwing up.

* * *

For the next few hours, Zangya started to feel better and better. Mr. Popo brought her some fleece pants and a simple cotton t-shirt that just felt absolutely better than her old worn out training clothes. Her eyes grew weary as she debated what to do next. She slowly but successfully stood up and walked towards the door. She honestly expected that Mr. Popo had locked the door earlier but was pleasantly surprised when it opened. She pushed the door slightly and peeked out. There was a strong light coming from both sides of the hallway but they were clear. She took a deep breath as she chose a direction and began to slowly walk. 'There has to be answers somewhere?' she thought to herself.

* * *

On the edge of the lookout, Dende had been facing towards the Earth paying close attention for any other threats. He was relieved that both Gohan and Vegeta were finally able to put a stop to the fighter that tried to conquer Earth today. 'Hopefully, there can be some peace now…' he thought to himself. He had been so occupied with his thought process that he failed to notice the Hera slowly approaching him.

Zangya, stared at the little green stranger as she walked towards him. Curious, she cautiously went around him to get a better look at his face. 'He certainly looks like the other green guy… just way smaller…' The Hera turned to her right where she was immediately shocked after discovering that she was in an odd place located kilometers from the ground. "Where the fuck am I?!" she asked startling Dende.

"Hey, you scared me!" he reacted. "...Oh hey, you're the Hera…"

Zangya turned to him unsatisfied with his answer, "Isn't that obvious?" she asked rhetorically. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Sorry," responded Dende trying to be as nice as possible. "My name is Dende, guardian of Earth and you're in the lookout."

"The… lookout…" asked Zangya in pure confusion. "What happened to the other guy?"

"The other guy…? Do you mean Piccolo…? He had something to take care of… actually, he's heading this way right now," he responded sensing Piccolo's energy.

The Hera looked around, the place looked simple yet interesting. Definitely, a place she never would've known existed. "Did you say you're the guardian of Earth?" she asked turning back to Dende.

"I did," he responded. "I've only been the guardian for a year so I'm still kinda new at it."

Hearing this, Zangya couldn't help but chuckle, "You Earthlings are so… who would leave the guardian of this planet with someone who once tried to conquer this world."

"I thought the same too… but Piccolo said you weren't going to hurt me."

"He did?" she asked in confusion. "Some confidence…"

"Well, he said something about you knowing it wasn't in your best interest… and that you were too weak to actually do anything anyway…"

"Weak?!" quickly fired Zangya causing Dende to raise his hands comically.

"I meant as in low in energy," he quickly responded. "But since you're up and walking, I take it you're feeling much better than the last time you were conscious."

"I guess," she responded. She walked to the edge of the lookout and tried to locate where she was exactly. "The bigger green guy said I was free to leave whenever I pleased… I think it'll be best to go before he gets back."

Dende gave a confused look, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I don't think you're strong enough to get far… Your energy signal is still really low for a fighter."

"Yea, is it a good idea?" interrupted Piccolo as he was now hovering above both Dende and Zangya.

The Hera scoffed as she was hoping to have left before he arrived. "It's not like there is another choice," she finally responded as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Piccolo remained silent for a moment before setting foot on the surface of the lookout. "What if I offer you the option to stay here?"

Both Zangya and Dende were surprised by what he said. "Umm are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Dende.

Piccolo kept his eyes focused on the Hera, "The way I see it, There isn't a place left for you to go. Everyone knows who you are at this point and would never accept you among their own. Here, you'll have food and shelter… out there you'll have nothing… What's it going to be?"

Zangya remained silent for a moment, was he really giving her that option. "Why?" she asked quite vaguely. Fortunately for her, Piccolo knew exactly what she meant.

"Simple, What's the point of giving you another chance if we're putting you in the same position that drove you to where you are right now. I know you're done wanting to fight us."

The Hera had no idea what to say. Honestly, just the idea of going back to the life she had after the tournament was enough to make her feel uneasy. But the idea of living here mostly dependent on someone she tried to kill felt… toxic.

Piccolo could easily see her turmoil. He knew that she was actually considering his option. Understandable, considering that it's the best offer she could ever receive at a time like this, "Think really hard on it, you're future depends on this decision. Ever since the World Martial Arts Tournament, you have done a really good job at making terrible decision after terrible decision, do you really want to continue that trend… so, what will it be?

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember, reviews are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Till next time and take care._


End file.
